a new zing
by Nhad
Summary: Its been a few years since events happened in "blood lines". Johnny is already a vampire, he and mavis are husband and wife and hotel transylvania has opened its doors to humans as well
1. Chapter 1

_This story continues after the events of "blood lines"; thanks to the author for letting me use the events and / or characters used in it_

_This is my first fic so do not be too rough since I dint write long time ago, there are different timelines and mixing reality-based characters with other fictional._

_Im waiting Negative and positive comments so I can improve in following chapters_

_Also i must say im sooooo grateful to futureauthor13, without her help it would be impossible to make it _

**Prologue**

Has been several hours by now that the sun hid giving way to a slightly cloudy night that even without, it would be impossible to contemplate the stars due to light pollution of the big city that surrounded each of the people who already life like natural not looking at the sky immersed in a life of stress and hurry

In a peri-urban residential area, despite the late hours of the night, a light in a detached residence still lit in a small bedroom used as an office. he was searching in internet, while rubbing his right wrist with a annoying gesture, to the goal proposed by the club he belonged since he bought the vehicle he always wished.

Certainly the organizer knew what he does ´cause he always surprised getting the members into adventure activities, driving across almost unknown and bucolic paths... but it was just excuses to enjoy driving outdoors

This time the proposal was mysterious since it only marked as a meeting place a small hostel in Croatia. Certainly it was far from away where he lived but the young man doesn't care, fortunately coincided with a religious week holiday in which hey could avoid his overwhelming daily job

Viewing the contents of the message the first lines were pure formalism

"Dear Partner, I am pleased to inform you about next concentration ... bla bla bla"-the young one read to himself, illuminated by the computer screen breaking the darkness, looking forward to the information that interested him, but all concerciente on the destination was quite intriguing - "advise your attendance, there will be three surprises" "its going to be a monstrous experience"

The young man smiled "monstrous" ... certainly a metaphor alluding to the monstrous engines of some member: a V6 or V8 with hundreds of hp but he didnt mind, visit another countries was enough, so smiling he clicked with the mouse over a button on the screen confirming attendance

* * *

The castle had changed a lot in recent years, the decision to open its doors to both humans and monsters leaded at hotel environment making it more cheerful if that was possible

The Vampire expected some problems from that decision, but it was a pleasant surprise that everything went smoothly. When he let humans stay at the hotel, they were a little curious about monsters and wanted to relate to them. So far, the incidents were reduced to some inappropriate food. No doubt Quasimodo was a great chef for monsters but he didn't really know his way around human cuisine.

Sitting in the old office chair behind an ancient large desk table lit just by candles in a small room fitted as a office, the count analized the real problema about publicing to the human world about the hotel.

"To think humans say we are scary… ," said the Count with resignation and iron,y reading a letter informing about a new tax the hotel had to face.

Leaving the notice at the table looked at the portrait of his daughter, her husband and Martha; he requested specifically that portrait to feel that they were all together, he knew that his wife was watching from somewhere but looking at the portrait gave him peace. It reminded him that in a few days, the young vampires will be back from they last trip to Africa, to help in hotel management as ruled in the last council meeting. No one took it as a punishment since every day was like a family reunion with family and friends. Everything was allright, even moreso if they could see new friendships born between humans and monsters.

'It is true that we had to extend the hotel into two areas to provide separate areas to new human hosts, and management and maintenance became more complicated, yet it became more satisfying as well,' thought the tall and dark figure standing and going to the window.

* Knock Knock * The metal knuckles knocked on the wooden door.

"Lord, the new tenants have arrived"

"Good," said the vampire with cheerful tone. He was going to see his dearest friends againb, and maybe even someone new.

"Yes, sir, Dracula." Said the Metallic voice going away the corridor

After looking again at the portrait tenderly and leaving behind their concerns, he put on his cloak, reviewing carefully his combed back hair and headed to the corridor through chorus of "do not disturb" shrunken heads hanging knobs of the rooms of tenants monsters that were already on site yet not awake.

After going down a couple of floors of old marble stairs carefully covered by a old red carpet, Dracula came to the hall full of monsters and humans awaiting him

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania" he said in a pleasant tone. "My name is Dracula and I will be your host, any problem you have, please tell the armors and it will be solved immediately." He could see happiness in monsters, and excitement in humans, which get him in a better mood and more whe he recognized to Wayne and Wanda, so he approached and embraced them.

"Wayne, pal How are you? Long time no see ... "-the Count interrupted his reception to realize the peace: no hyperactive puppies destroying hotel-" Where are the boys? " he asked curiously

"They've grown up, my friend, they are making your life" said Wayne relieved, "they look 'physically' like your daughter." Werewolves didn't grow as slowly as vampires did, and after some years, they looked the same age as Mavis.

"Even so they may come later" Wanda added followed by a resignation of Wayne.

Dracula hoped to see the puppies to see how much had changed; 4 years was like the blink of an eye for vampires, but to humans and werewolves, it could make a big difference, especially in adolescence. The last time he saw the pups, they were 13 years old.

While the three friends were talking, Frank and Eunice entered the hall greeting him by shouting loudly, forcing the humans around cover their ears, Those who already knew the wife were giving her funny looks.

He was going to greet them when he was interrupted by a incoming call from the phone Johnny gave him. A smile appeared when he recognizes the phone number on the screen.

"Little Voodoo Doll, how are you? When are you coming?" he said as he continued his way slowly through the room to welcome newcomers. After all, the next day was very special for them: it was the day that Johnny appeared in their lives changing it forever and planted the seed to what the hotel was today, Frank, Griffin, Murray, Wayne, Wanda and Eunice also knew it so they wouldn't miss it, though it was quite likely that Murray was delayed by traffic crashes that had the nile at the time.

"Hi Dad!" Said a female voice followed by a masculine one "Hi Drac! Um, look, I don't think we're going to be arriving anytime soon."

The smile on the vampire face disappeared immediately, appearing instead an expression of sadness and disappointment until Frank, with a funny expression, stepped aside to reveal that he was hiding two young vampires that were familiar to Dracula with his huge body.

"We are not arriving soon ´cause we're already here!" Said the couple with the phone still at they ears laughing by joke played accompanied by a chorus of muffled laughs from the other couples who saw their friend's face fill with joy after the initial confusion.

"We met on the path and couldn't resist giving you this surprise" said his daughter just one second before his father ran to hug her and Johnny.

Finally, the family was together.


	2. Chapter 2

_heres another chap, i must give thanks to wallaceb by helping me to translate it properly. Thanks, friend :)_

**chapter 1.- the arrival**

The young man was driving without his car roof to shield him so that it was almost like he felt the stars while listening to one of his favorite songs "moonlight shadows". Feeling the wind against his hair driving across the road just illuminated by the car's headlights proceeded by the rest of the caravan who met just hours before in a modest but warm Croatian hostel. During a relaxed dinner under a dim light that didn't illuminate every corner of the room, he met the nine members of the club being among them John, the organizer, giving a rough overview ensuring that it will be "original" without hiding a smile knowing his listeners were intrigued. Of course the dinner conversation was around the surprises waiting in store for them and was accompanied by a chorus of sips of warm homemade broth with a gray stone fireplace fueled by wood at the back of the audience making it even more of a comfortable atmosphere.

All were eager to see the surprises the middle aged man had organized. John was a guy with short reddish hair and a paunch that seemed to make him appear older than he was. He wore a very thick shirt and an orange polo that resembled a lifesaver and an orange on dark trousers with some pockets on the sides.

Daniel was the newest and youngest member of the group, the "baby" as John liked to call him. John was the kind of person looking for rough jokes and making nicknames to pretend be funny with the people around but as latest club addition, the young man knew it was not wise to blame his attitude. For the event, the boy chose dark blue jeans, a brown shirt, a casual biker jacket and thick leather jacket under which he carried a silver necklace which he often fondled with a nostalgic attitude.

He had to get out of his thoughts to avoid a crash into a small rock with a quick swerve because it would have been an accident for sure and would have damaged the wheel, which could be a serious problem on such a solitary road.

"Zzzzttt ... lady and gentlemen, are you ready for the first surprise? ... Zzzt" sounded the dark red walkie-talkie each vehicle had to be in contact with the rest, "as we pass through the next tunnel we will stop at the first road rest that is located approximately 350 meters ahead."

So it was, after the thunderous echoing all the engines made subsided in a not too extensive tunnel illuminated by the car's headlights they arrived at a road rest where all of them started to get out one by one from their vehicles. Certainly the atmosphere was very cool, though the heating of the vehicles was something imperceptible except for a classic English roadster driven by a middle-aged couple with obvious gestures of cold. It was not very wise to go without heating and without a roof. Being freezing out between giggles and jokes its two occupants were welcomed by the other members.

"I'm surprised you that you could get out of the car, I thought that I would have been stuck with your ass in the seat" - joked John once again exposing his bad sense of humor, "Well, look at the first of the surprises" inviting the others to look where he was pointing with his finger ... it certainly was a feast for the eyes

Before them showed the lake Santa Anna, one of the most beautiful places in Romania, surrounded by untamed forests as far as the eye could see covered by a blanket of frost enhancing its beauty that was already getting dark. Poignant, beautiful and wild. Nobody said anything, the tears said more than words.

After a while of enjoying the scenery until the sun went down leaving one last golden gleam and with renewed encouragement everyone prepared to restart driving again when the organizer announced the second surprise.

"Zzzzzt ... gentlemen? Give your toys gas, the next 5 km road was cut for us." That statement was supplemented by a standing ovation from the excited audience who began to roar their vehicles.

* * *

"Maintain you composure!" Dracula roared at the monsters that began to surround the couple in love, seeing that they were breaking the usual order which governed the hotel. However, he found it impossible to hide his joy as well.

The human occupants began to ask who the young couple was who seemed so popular and in this way Jonathan's and Mavis' love story started once again to run around the hotel.

"Cousins!" Jonathan and Mavis while still surrounded by their friends were surprised by a sudden hug from someone behind through the crowd...

"Winnie" jolly Jonathan exclaimed, recognizing the voice of the only girl in Wayne and Wanda's litter. The couple never forgot that they were together thanks to her extraordinary sense of smell, showing Dracula the way to bring Johnny back before of being lost forever. But as he turned to return the embrace both opened their eyes wide as they could barely recognize the girl-wolf who was smiling at then.

"Winnie?" Mavis asked not believing her eyes.

The girl smiled shyly, in these years she had changed and the puppy certainly had become a young woman of about 17 years dressed in jeans and a dark fuchsia t-shirt with a picture of a white skull. Left behind were her pigtails in her hair now replaced by a ponytail and her face ceased to be that of a child to acquire young innocent features and vivid eyes.

"Wow! You look beautiful "exclaimed Johnny

"Hey!" - Mavis protested causing laughter in the rest of the friends around them-

"You come alone little one?" Dracula fondly asked the member of the litter that made him fell the most tenderness. There were many features about her that made him take her affection; she respected her father but he was fearful if she got angry, even the rest of the litter stepped aside to not disturb her. Possibly she could be as fearsome of a monster as Frankenstein.

"Some of my brothers came with me, but they stopped to mark the forest," she said while hugging her cousin as she liked to call her.

* * *

After a crossing at very high speeds –too much for Daniel, he preferred to enjoy a slower one – they rode into the deep dense gloomy forest giving him have a chill on his back; after a while the got on a land road "Zzzzt ... John... Sure it's the right path? It does not seem to go anywhere ... zzzzt civilized" he wondered uneasily.

"Zzzt ... trust in me, this is the way ... zzzt"

He had no choice but to continue within the caravan, abandoning it seemed like a bad idea and since we had come this far it would be a shame to go back. But maybe John was right, he could see a light that looked lampposts or a neon sign, but disappointment took his face when he saw it was a cloud of fireflies but... they did not disperse when approaching and he would swear that the cloud formed an arrow indicator? He shook his head trying to forget this nonsense. However, the rest of the course was no less strange. Leaving behind the dirt path just to get a few meters to a road paved with stones blunt by time and use that chattered the car occupant's teeth causing a comedic show which they thanked no one could see. They finally passed an underpass that could have easily gone unnoticed by the strange arrangement, almost like an old secret passage that led to a long tunnel and at the end ... they were amazed seeing a castle that stood on a full moon background giving off pale blue tones, surrounded by a cliff and mountain formations with a mist over it that could keep it isolated from the rest of the world.

"Zzzzzt ... guys, welcome to the hotel Transylvania ... zzztt"


	3. Chapter 3

_and another one chap... ill appreciate reviews so i can improve my writing style _

_and, of course, my grattitude to wallaceb for su his help translating chap 2 & 3 :) thanks again_

******Chapter 2. - A weird lodging**

_"Well, guys, Tell me, how was your last trip?" The vampire father wanted to know as the Count's curiosity was growing as was his daughter's excitement telling every experience she lived with her partner as -"how´s Africa? "_

_"Oh, dad! I thought the Dawn Johnny showed me when we met was the most wonderful thing I had seen, but the dawn in Africa is something truly magical "_- the girl explained detailing the golden bath given by the sun awakening the dozing savannah wildlife.

While it was true the sun was a problem for the two lovers, they were cautious enough to condition their bungalow at the complex where they stayed to isolate its interior from sunlight - "and before returning home we decided to make one last stopover at Japan; the couple was curious to know the country of Gojira-san from the last council meeting"(1)

Mavis began to describe the marvels of the country of the rising sun -Dracula had a chill listening to those words, he still remembered the pain caused by his exposure to sunlight trying to reach Jonathan on his plane back home. So she described the cultural and religious city of Nikko, its spectacular national park and its history with the Shoguns, the Buddhist shrines of Kamakura and Nara, Kyoto feudal city, the parks, monuments and temples dedicated to peace in Hiroshima and Nagasaki like the famous bright Torii gate. Johnny tried not to tell too much about it up to that point of getting into the barbarity of human kind- the Ryogoku sumo wrestling, ...

_"It seems you two have been busy"_ - the count said smiling watching as the young ones unconsciously held their hands and looked at one another frequently while they were telling about their travels. Dracula had made many decisions in his life, but this one made him the most proud, not only because the friendship he had formed with the ex-human but especially for his daughter as he had never seen her so happy and full of life as since she me Johnnystein. No doubt they were made for one another - _"but ... that's like the sum? Maths?_" Dracula asked with a weird face

Jonathan could not repress a small laugh but quickly covered his mouth with a hand and coughing to disguise it.

_"Sumo, Dad, is a sport that involves, pushing your opponent out of a circle drawn on the ground"_- Mavis quickly explained before her father had time to feel embarrassed

_"Hey! Drac!, We could include it in the plans you have prepared, it will be funny "_

The count was not convinced but couldn't refuse, since he knew Johnny, all plans he proposed always turned out to be pure fun for hotel tenants as for him though, he hardly recognized it, so taking his agenda with the planned activities he began writing and said

_"Well why not?"_

* * *

_"Lady and Gentlemen"_ - John drew the attendee's attention just down from their vehicles parked before reaching the hotel entrance, "what do you know about this place?" – he asked getting a few seconds of silence as everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say

_"Well, I've read something, it's like an amusement" rustle of wings ", right? A hotel where the staff are actors playing monsters _"- finally said Agnes, the only girl in the group who was traveling alone. She thought it was a good idea to join the concentration to forget the break with her partner. The moved from France wasn't something that discouraged her to go. Certainly her determined personality was reinforced by her appearance: she has blonde hair which gathered at the base of the neck in a Coke, wearing comfortable sand colored pants on which she putted a white feather covering dark sweatshirt. It was not the clothes she used to wear, but it was the most accurate decision after seeing the hard time suffered by the couple in the white classic mg because of the temperature

_"Close; gentlemen, I present you the first hotel for monster that hosts human too"_. The organizer began to explain how the hotel was discovered (1) under the odd look of the attendees who could not believe their ears. Dániel heard the whole story, thinking it was a joke and at anytime an actor dressed as a zombie would appear... that's why he could not help laughing when he saw a pair of figures dressed in worn uniforms slowing dragging their feet to begin taking the group's bags as they walked to the entrance of the hotel

It was through the hall revolving door to enter reception that he begin to like this place more, it looked like a Halloween costume party: animated skeletal figures certainly wired, witches, creatures of the lag ... -_"Hey, watch out!"_- Suddenly as a couple of boys dressed as werewolves who ran like crazy next to him exclaimed. After regaining his balance and looking amused at other guests, he incorporated into the group that was being recorded by another actor dressed like a zombie to receive the keys to their rooms

After a farewell and arranging a meeting time for breakfast the next day, the group separated to go their bedrooms spread over a newly constructed area added not long ago at the east of the castle, which was evidenced by the color and the absence of wear on the walls.

_"It must have cost a fortune in decorating, it almost seems like Dracula´s castle_" the boy thought without forgetting about the giant mechanical spider he saw in the lobby, watching fascinated tapestries and portraits on the walls, old brass ceiling lamps... everything was thought to give that feeling.

But curiosity kept him from sleeping, he deposited his suitcase on the soft bed in his room decorated in reddish and jet gold plated with candles and he turned back eager to explore the hotel and see the surprises it kept. He did not wait long before going through one of the halls and came across little voices repeating one after another "do not disturb!"

He grimaced in disapproval when he finally saw where the reproached voices came from ... it was obvious that the one who makes that atrezzo had a bad taste .. but the heads were so real ... the voices seemed not be a recording and the skin and hair seemed so real…. Shaking his head to think for a second that this could be real as the organizer said, he return to his path and he saw a young couple dressed in dark clothes talking affectionately as they walking approaching him without seeing him; they stopped at a window of the small hallway with gray stone floor looking each other with what seemed like a look of defiance...

_"They are not going to ...?"_ The young man feared preparing himself to prevent a tragic action, but before he could drive a single muscle in his already tense body, he was left petrified when he saw the two become dark bats who fluttered out the window laughing happily toward the horizon covered by the full moon, sweet and pale on a flight that was almost a dance of lovers

_"I….its… Im ... impossible,"_ he said being silenced again by a shrunken head, he could not help crying out this time


	4. Chapter 4

_im trying to achieve the spanish version a.s.a.p. so im giving priority to eng version, so i must say that if im suceeding its thanks to wallaceb :)_

_I know my writing style has worsened but be please be understanding ... I have several important changes in my life that I have to fix and if i dont want to abandon the fic ... I must write it hastily :( sorry_

_And of course... those who are reading this, especially the ones who send me p.m. , who added this fic as favorite, post reviews ... thanks to all of u guys :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3. - The Night Has Eyes**

Floating above the cold, moist night air, Johnny and Mavis really felt free, free to display they were. They knew that they were no longer forced to hide but still in areas heavily populated by humans they preferred a more discreet approach. The young man had on his mind that although monsters had been accepted by most humans, not all would tolerate them. Mavis noticed that Jonathan's mind was elsewhere by his slightly distracted expression, so she increasingly flew near him until she placed her lips over her partner's cheek snatching a smile from him again. The young vampire always believed it was Johnny who saved her from a life without dreams, but the reality was that they saved each other. The young vampire wondered how he could call "life" that he had without the presence of these deep blue eyes that filled him with love and tenderness and now were looking him keenly inviting him to continue flying regardless of a figure under them.

Dániel was still in shock at what he had just witnessed.

Just a few minutes ago he went outside the castle after crossing the hotel reception again where this time he uneasily watched with new eyes. Even the monsters that were there, like a humanoid fish-like, speaking some unintelligible sounds to a receptionist, two married skeletons complaining because of an intrusion into their privacy ... again; really didn't seem so different from humans. He couldn't see meat-eaters or souls-eaters like in movies and horror legends.

He was walking outside with a leisurely pace, he breathed the air deeply, pollution absent pure air - except for the slight musty smell that permeated the air- he had become accustomed to breathe and he felt he could think clearer. The silence was appreciated by him, only broken by the sound of his black boots stepping on the stone path that led him to a courtyard to the west of the castle in what seemed like a recreation area with a small terrace bar and a pool of emerald water where bathing would not be healthy. Seeking, accommodation in some of the chairs or dark blue hammocks he was received by a new female voice from the side of the bar, what was hidden at first sight by the lack of lighting.

_"Hard to assimilate, right?_" Agnes said as if she could read his mind-

_"Yeah, it's like living in a horror movie, but ..._"

_"But it's not really a horror movie_" the girl said getting out from the darkness where she sat. Between them the moon reflected her long golden hair loose from the coke she had since the tour started.

_"Uh ... yes, It has not seen more than a few minutes since I arrived but they looked like good people_" he replied as she nodded without realizing that their conversation was being watched by eyes from a window a few floors above.

_"Just what I thought when I meet the human who later married my daughter_" –Said a penetrating voice a few meters above them. The count disliked hearing conversations from others even though it was accidental as it was right now and when the vampire realized the unrest that had gripped his two guests, it was clear that they didn't know anything of his "haven of peace" as he liked to call the hotel.

They raised their sight frightened before they saw the count change into a purple mist softly descending almost like sliding on the outer wall before returning back to his original form when touching the ground a short distance from them.

_"Excuse me, I didn't wish to frighten you, my name is Dracula and I am the hotel Manager."_ the count apologized seeing some fear in their eyes while they were moving back.

_"Dracula ..."_ mumbled Dániel unable to avoid a chill.

_"I don't remember seeing you in the reception, have you bookmarked recently?"_

_ "Um ... yeah, we arrived today ... we couldn't set an arrival time so I guess we were delayed a bit, it took us several days driving here ... it has been ..._" - said Agnes thinking -_ "... more than 2000 km"_ helped the boy.

_"two thousand miles!_" - Exclaimed the count surprised, the fact that a group of humans had moved so abysmal a distance just to meet them fill him with pride and he couldn't help but give them a smile, but - "didn't you know about this site? Did you come without knowing it? By your reaction, so it seems" he asked with interest.

_ "Um, yes ... we were told but the truth is it was hard to believe it was real,_" said the young man shamefully scratching his not very long brown hair while they both began to explain how it was all planned as a surprise by the organizer, and certainly it was.

Dracula nodded, he could understand it because the monsters attempted to stay hidden for too long for humans let them to believe monster were just legends, so adjusting his cloak, he took seat and began to tell the story of Martha, his loss and how that tragedy led the hotel construction, the relationship between Johnny, Mavis and the count himself before and after Johnny presented himself like a Stein, the closure of the hotel and as it was finally decided that it was going to be a suitable place for humans and monsters.

After telling the young couple they didn't know what to say, the girl had her mouth covered by her hand in an attempt to hold back the tears and the boy looked with bright eyes from thrill, without saying a word. Dracula knew then that they began to understand.

_"Well, if you'll excuse me, I must attend other matters,_" said the count after seeing something that caught his attention from the starry sky,_ "I hope your stay it will be as pleasant as possible, if you have any problems do not hesitate to come to the armors"_ the count said smiling as kindly as he could before transforming into a bat and fluttered away.

Daniel and Agnes went back to the drawing room to go to their rooms, then the boy, near his turned around to face an armor which was still in the hallway.

_"Excuse me?_" He said directing his voice wavering towards the bright helmet.

_"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?_" a voice immediately replied helpful and cold.

_"I would like to change rooms_" - he requested.

"If you have any problems with your room, I'll call maintenance immediately, sir"

"Nonononono, thanks very much, I just would like to stay in another area"

"But sir, this is the castle area dedicated to humans"

"That's the point, how can we be under the same roof as the protagonists of all the legends I've heard from I was a child just to be isolated from them? ... Please" the young man almost begged.

_"... Very good sir, come with me"_

It had been a day full of emotions but he was starting to sincerely joy for being there.

* * *

The two bats were flying playful and carefree until after a few minutes a new small winged figure approached them.

_"Guys, I was looking for, their rooms are ready, must be exhausted_" - Dracula said remembering what Johnny called "jet-lag" - "and also, the sun would not delay coming out"

_"Yet with this Drac? Separate rooms? It was some time ago that we became husband and wife "_Johnny protested but the count pretended not to hear him while descending into a small window in a castle almenar showing them the way to a sulky Johnny and a smiling Mavis who always got amused by the contrast between her father and her husband.

It was after adopting their human forms and heading to the stairs that they followed the count into a narrow spiral staircase to downstairs a few levels to a bedroom monster area to stop at a locked door which the vampire introduced an old key out of a pocket inside his cloak. The ancient slightly cracked wooden door opened screeching exposing the two to a newly restored room with antique furniture but conjoined well with reds and golds of the room lit by candle lamps strategically placed backboned by a wide bed topped by a huge version of the portrait commissioned by Dracula to be released which shows the whole family.

The young vampires looked confused at their host with their opened mouths who was smiling and closing the door behind him. He had a smile of satisfaction knowing that this time it was him who left them without knowing what to say, adding before completely closing the door to leave them in private - _"you see backpackies, I'm not so old_" - and so he left remembering the surprised funny faces of the couple.

It took a few seconds for the couple to react holding their hands and melting into a sweet, long and soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4. - Confrontation**

Humans had difficulty adapting to the monster's night time life, and it was easily visible in the attendees' eye circles or their staring due to lack of rest during the "breakfast" served in the dining room

_"And I thought that the zombies were bad looking ..."_ he thought to himself as he watched the exhausted expression of the diners watching a newcomer; Griffin, unperceived due to special status wanted to wait to surprise his friends, so he sat at the table reserved for them startling those who were near and saw a chair move by itself.

The Members participating in the concentration had a table set aside for them and it was clear that they learned in different ways that the hotel and its staff were for real; the atmosphere was uncomfortable and everybody was peeping but nobody could utter a word. Danny was idly moving his bowl of milk while lost in his thoughts. He just couldn't sleep remembering the conversation he and Agnes had with the legendary Count Dracula. It was evident that the count was far from being the murderous, bloodthirsty creature the books talk about.

He fondly recalled the story about the count´s daughter and Johnny and he couldn't help but smile. His thoughts were invaded by the growing interest in meeting the young couple and especially Jonathan because of the admiration he felt, knowing that he was willing to sacrifice everything for his ... . What did the Count call it? ... "Zing" ... he really envied them, he never felt anything like it and he didn't even believe in it. He had some pretty stormy relationships and he never felt anything like that, which made him a little sad.

His thoughts were interrupted by a wooden door which began to creek open located on the top of a small staircase revealing the vampire couple; Mavis and Johnny who was the true nature of the castle, talking animatedly among themselves, followed by the count, a werewolf and ash-colored giant crossed by several scars accompanied by their respective wives. It was certainly comical to see how the vast creature had to squeeze to get through the door with the help of some friends who pulled him with enormous effort until he got through with a sound that reminded him of the opening of a bottle of wine.

"So they were their children" - he thought watching the young ones holding their hands as they sat at a table talking to their friends leaving them with a look of fascination. He knew it would be inappropriate to approach the couple who would undoubtedly have been molested over and over again by other tenants or curious ones, and since they were reunited with some friends, he decided it was not the best moment, not to mention how inappropriate it would be to leave the group he was with even if it was only Agnes, who gave him a look from time to time which he was unaware of.

A while later the hotel host lifted off from the table and went to the top of the staircase. He assessed the room, emitting a deep and affable voice.

_"Dear guests, I am pleased to see you once again. Tonight we have prepared some activities to commemorate a very special double anniversary: the birthday of my daughter,"_ before continuing his sentence he had to stop due to the ovation from the room making Mavis flush - _"and the anniversary of her relationship with Jonathan, the first human who knew of this hotel_". Once again he had to pause after a thunderous applause from the audience which also made Johnny blush. _"the activities are a special award bingo in half an hour_ "-one of the most exciting hobbies for Count that few seemed to share-_ "and a tournament where opponents will show their fighting skills in the main auditorium in four hours, and finally the final party, and of course you have at your disposal the pool and other facilities; I hope you enjoy your stay_ -"

_"Fighting skills?_" Johnny looked at Dracula unconvinced that his wife's father had understood what he had explained when the count became interested in the Japanese championships they witnessed: it was not exactly a fight. But how could he tell him now and let him appear ridiculous before all the tenants? So he decided to say nothing and wait, it´ll be taken as a game.

John, listening stopped gobbling his dish filled to the brim with cookies which he eagerly dipped into the cup of coffee leaving marks on the corners of his mouth making him look quite comical, and went to the youngest member of the group -_ "Danny, why don't you participate? I understand that you are a ´master´ in fighting"_ - he encouraged the young man with a tone of mockery and falsehood trying to be funny to the other members under some peeks of disapproval.

The young man didn't pay any attention to the comment, and ignoring John, still talking, telling of last night's experiences with other group members like the gaul girl, who was congenial, observing frequently and without fear but with immense curiosity the monsters around him; though he heard about the activity proposed by the Count he wasn't interested. It was true that he had practiced several styles of fighting since he could remember and also he was aware he wasn't the best at any of them, all of the teachers he had could beat him easily and he never felt interest in proving anything to anyone, he just trained because he enjoyed it and it kept him in shape.

John, obviously upset about being ignored, got up, maybe to get more cookies, but after a while he was back putting his hand on the youngster´s shoulder - _"I just signed you up, let's see what you can do_" -

_"You what?"_ he raised his voice annoyed by the organizer's sarcastic smile and the look of surprise of some the other members.

He was going to protest more vigorously when a querulous and old voice of a gremlin woman rang through the speakers announcing the closing of registration for the tournament and suggesting the participants prepare go to the auditorium located on the ground floor.

Moody, he stood up leaving his half-finished cup of hot chocolate on the table turning angrily to the dining room exit under the gaze of the strange group he was observing intrigued because his protest was heard in almost all the room; anyway it was just a game, it didn't have to happen... or at least he hoped that.

John was criticized several times by other group members during breakfast, more roughly by the only woman member. While she wasn't a too old of a member, she was enough to be heard by the others. John became more annoyed seeing nobody shared his intelligent sense of humour. He wouldn't apologize, if they were so bitter that they didn't appreciate his joke, it wasn't his problem, however to keep it from going further he decided to watch those that had walked to the registration desk and headed to the auditorium to speak to the young man who had become confrontational to "HIS" group. That's when it became clear: when the time came, he would get rid of the youngster.

* * *

After changing clothes -it was clear that tight jeans and warm clothes were not the most comfortable for the upcoming activity so he previously went to his car to pick up a sports bag which he kept if he could get out of work on time, so dressing in dark clothing and loose with colored bands on the trouser sides and a sleeveless grey T-shirt – Danny was already in the auditorium where two gargoyles were drawing with difficulty and as best they could a circle on the floor with some kind of paint.

It was not difficult to locate the room which came directly from reception through a small hallway that connected to a small staircase that led to the kitchen and also the dining room so they had time to stretch before spectators and other participants come; so he heard a voice he recognized immediately while approaching.

_"Don't worry" -_ he hears John, who he saw coming by corner of his eye and who looked like he wanted to attempt to reconcile-_ "I have taken a look at your opponents, just a mutt, a big simpleton, a bag of bones, a fish, ..._ "Dániel was still upset with him and the despised tone in which he spoke about monsters did not help at all; how dare he judged anyone without knowing them? They could look weird but as far as he could see almost everyone seemed to be quite nice and sociable without forgetting the frank conversation he had with the count the previous day. But John had a point: it was clear that he was not a master, but he had the advantage as it seemed the monsters weren't versed in martial arts and although he could not compete against them in strength or speed he could in technical skill, intuition and reflexes acquired during many years of training ... at least he wouldn't seem like a fool ... maybe.

Not that John gave him vital information, but the fact is that in his own way he was trying to make peace, so the boy swallowed his pride and thanked him with a forced smile.

They had to spend just a few minutes as the stands began to fill with humans and monster tenants who moved from curiosity about this new activity. He could see Agnes waving encouragingly at him as she sat with the rest of the group, the two young vampires and their friends, but not accompanied by Count, occupying the first tier.

A man-fly was going from participant to participant explaining the rules until he stopped at the young man talking with a quiet voice - _"Sir, we are beginning immediately; you can't finish getting ready if you need, the rules are simple: two contenders; whoever is expelled from the circle or who surrenders, loses: there are qualifying rounds to reach the final. Please be careful "_- he explained without touching the ground thanks to his two tiny wings that kept him floating. He was chubby and wore a green jacket over a white shirt and blue pants.

The fights started as Danny had imagined, the monsters took it as a game, pushing each other, a mummy gave a zombie a tremendous shove with his backside shooting him out of the circle crashing against the wall with the laughing of the audience, one skeleton slapped with an open hand a gremlin forcing him out of the circle ... someone took a pose resembling something that looked like boxing but it was clear that no one really had any defensive techniques.

There weren't too many participants, so there would only be a few rounds. Finally came Daniel's turn. He went to the circle and saw his adversary approach removing his jacket to stand only wearing dark grey trousers held by suspenders and a shirt with rolled up sleeves showing his powerful arms, he immediately recognized the mass of muscles who was talking with the couple in love. Frankenstein. He had to swallow hard as he looked up as the giant approached.

* * *

Dracula was in his office with a worried expression focusing on documents which would not cease to arrive at the hotel when he heard one of the armors hit the wooden door undermined by moths.

_"My lord, the finals have begun, perhaps you should be there."_

_"Ok, I'll be there right now, who has qualified? Frankie and Winnie, I guess,"_ he said without showing much interest, he knew the two would arrive easily at the finals: Frank had no rivals in brute force and Winnie had unmatched speed and ferocity.

_"Uh ... my lord, Mr. Stein has been defeated by a human."_

_"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!_" The vampire exclaimed opening eyes wide with disbelief.

* * *

The boy went back to the center of the ring after bandaging his sore shoulder from his earlier confrontation wondering about his next opponent, which made him think of all kinds of unbeatable monsters. He bent to make a new series of stretches when he noticed a shadow behind followed by a female voice.

_"Shall we start?"_ he got up from the floor expecting to see a nightmare creature but he met a younger girl who was pretty good looking, only her dogs ear which she tried to hide behind her hair, could betray her by showing her true nature, a little darker skin, little nails slightly longer than could be ´normal´ and wilder traits of any human girl but with an innocent look that left the human speechless for a few seconds. A Wolf girl.

Winnie could not believe what she heard: a human beat her uncle Frankie! She disgusted; went directly to the backward human who was bent in the circle making stretches. She was going to put an end to this really fast, so she urged the human to rise imagining seeing a tough face as told her by her uncle Drac in one of his horror stories, but when she saw him rise she was left speechless a few seconds looking at a clean look and a face that she should be graceful for due to its kindness.

From the stands, Mavis and John looked each other with a smile of complicity recognizing the look that kept the two opponents occupied and who only reacted when the fly-man announced the start of the match after telling them to be placed at the corners.

* * *

The girl lunged at the boy with superhuman speed throwing a blow with an open palm that the youngster barely saw coming leaving him time just to raise his arms in a defensive position to avoid being hit in the body, moving him a meter from where he was. The impact seemed like a ram to him but the ease with which the girl did it made it clear that was just a touch for her. It was obvious that he couldn't compete using either strength or speed so he thought that if he didn't want to take too much damage, his only chance was take her unaware using all his resources. So the guy started moving in what seemed like a dance starting to string hits one after another interspersed with acrobatics, locks and fusing all styles he knew to try to keep her away.

_"What's he doing"_ Mavis asked Johnny quietly fascinated watching from the stands.

_"I'm not sure"_ Johnny answered watching the fight; he always was passionate about martial arts and avidly devoured films especially admiring Bruce Lee who he occasionally imitated. He started to explain what he guessed to an admired Mavis. Thanks to Johnny she had known about much of human culture but when she doesn't expect it, humans surprised her again realizing that she had much to learn from them.

It was so easy for Winnie to stay away from the range of attacks thanks her wolf-speed, she however was surprised by unexpected moves or movements that seemed unnatural until finally the human, after a feint, got her in a neck lock to imprison the girl without much success, as she throw off him using force, responding in turn by catching the surprised young man by his shirt and starting to drag him to the edge of the circle with a playful smile.

However, inches before pushing him out of the circle to disqualify him, the human raised his arms and pressed his elbows into his opponent´s forearms making her lose her grip, thus ensuring his escape.

Winnie smiled. She knew she could stop this combat at any time, but it was true that the fight with this human was not like those she had with her siblings or other monsters and if not for her wolf-speed she would be in trouble ... she was definitely having fun.

After two minutes Danny knew, like his opponent, he was no match for her unless ... so he stopped, under his arms and breaking his guard he approached her extending his hand to the girl in one gesture making her a little confused by not thinking he would surrender that way, but without hesitation she accepted this gesture of sportsmanship and approached the same way, getting surprised when the young man approached her more and kissed her softly at the corner of her mouth causing silence to fill the auditorium before the blushed opponent. A second later, taking advantage of the confusion, the human made a trip on a lock using his own body as a lever making Winnie fall in her backside outside the circle. After a short silence the audience applauded laughing and with some isolated reproach.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Winnie reproached and frowned.

_"Nope, it was just only smart ... excuse me but otherwise we both know I would never have won,"_ he said as he helped her sit up with a tender smile.

She should be furious, Winnie hated losing at anything. She had never been defeated in a fight even when she was a puppy, but she was unable to get angry, she stared looking helpless to the young man even when he turned to join the group which he belonged to who watched the fight. They cheered and applauded him as he picked up his gym bag avoiding the crowd that began to retreat chatting about the new activity. On the way out he saw the count waiting for him at the entrance of the hall.

_"So it was you,_" said the vampire receiving a nod of approval from Danny who thanked him for the great respect he had for his host.

John thought that "the baby" was just a brat who had seen too much martial arts films, he did not expect he could do it like he did; he was waiting outside the locker room to accompany him. The young man did not get along with people who criticized or praised as a matter of convenience but he decided to take his company since he was too tired to argue or refuse. Reaching the monsters rooms section John still was commenting about the combat with the wolf-girl.

_"Why did you change your room? It would be repugnant for me share a roof with those things, like the mutt you taught a lesson too in the fight."_ To hear a derogatory reference about the girl, Danny couldn't take it anymore; he stopped short turning to face John with his eyes full of wrath.

_"Don't you get tired of being so disgusting? That 'mutt' is worth more than a thousand like you."_ Turning away with rage, he left John with a surprised face heading to his room as little curious eyes watched from a distance through a small window.

The angry young man arrived at his room, opening the door quickly and throwing the bag on the bed. He breathed deeply and sat on the reddish carpet leaning his back against the bed deep in thought.

Winnie was still in the auditorium although all attendees had left a while ago. She sat on the floor with her face resting on her knees; she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss from... What did the other human who seemed to be the leader of the group call him? ...

_"Dániel ... it's a cute name,"_ she thought with a small smile.

_Note:_

_I'm__** not satisfied**__ at all with this chapter, it seems pretty weak but unfortunately between my change of job and my injury I had to do it a little hastily, also after some reflection about it __**I deleted the confrontation between Frank and Dan**__ to leave some mystery and I didn't want to overdo in a narrative of martial arts. Similarl__**y intentionally omitted the styles adopted by Dan**__._

_although__** if anyone has interest bout knowing it, review and ill explain it**__ in an additional chap im writing :)_

_this chap, as the others__** before couldn't be possible without futureauthore13 (chap1) and wallaceb (chap 2 and onwards)**__ fixes... THANKS ! :) _

**_and thanks to all of u for reading, post, pm, follow me, and add this fic as favourite :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_This chap is for Dedee who asked it... i hope u like it :)_

**Annex to Chapter 4. – Tickles**

Finally came Daniel's turn. He went to the circle and saw his adversary approach while removing his jacket to stand only wearing dark grey trousers held by suspenders and a shirt with rolled up sleeves showing his powerful arms. He immediately recognized the mass of muscles who was talking with the couple in love. Frankenstein. He had to swallow hard as he looked up as the giant approached.

He was in a real bind, if legends about Frankenstein were true, the colossal creature would have huge strength which he couldn't fight against and even he hoped to be faster than him, what was the use if he couldn't be hurt? Also if it was only one game, the gray giant could damage him without intending to ... or even worse.

His mind was trying to explore all the possibilities as he headed to his area of the circle as the creature did the same moving his powerful arms in a kind of warm manner, waiting for the man fly, which already approached hovering, to give the starting signal.

* * *

The boy looked frightened _- "If he knew that I had as much fear as him ..."_ - Frank thought to himself, no doubt that the little man wasn't a challenge but he was afraid to hurt him not only because Frank hated seeing others suffering, unless they were inflicting it; but what would be the impact it may have? How would the human authorities act and the monster world if it became public that a monster injured a human? What would be the implications to him, to the hotel and to his friend Drac?

The Fly Man announced the beginning of the fight but both contenders were frozen trying to find a solution to their problems.

_"That's it! I Got it!"_ Frank thought _"I just have to push him outside the circle."_

Daniel saw the huge creature approaching him trying to catch him so he reacted instinctively turning by himself leaning against the giant´s elbow standing behind his back in a graceful movement that seemed almost like a dance silencing the audience who were curiously waiting for the fight resolve.

_"thisisbadthisisbadthisisbad... I can't do anything and if I keep dodging him I can end up annoying him and it´ll get even worse."_

_"He's fast, but let's see if you can't dodge this." _The Being composed of several parts of others turned to come up to the boy with both of his arms open almost occupying the entire circle to prevent any escape, his technique was not very orthodox, but it worked, he got the boy by grabbing and lifting him effortlessly, turning to deposit him outside the circle and so he did, but he just released an empty shirt. Such was his strength; he couldn't distinguish the difference between the weight of a single shirt from the weight of it being worn by the human.

The human, as Frankenstein turned and dragged him, disengaged his shirt in a deft move twisting himself, being dressed only in dark pants with color bands on the sides revealing the results of many years of training: he wasn't very muscular but he was in apparent good shape.

_"Wow! He's Attractive"_ Mavis said giving back the phrasing Johnny used about Winnie.

_"Hey!"_ - A sulky Johnny protested causing laughter among all their friends.

_"Now or never!"_ the youngster said to himself as he noted the fragile giant hadn't realized what happened. The human threw himself with all his strength and weight jumping on the rear part of the knee impacting it with his shoulder hoping it could take down the colossus

Frank immediately held his knee bursting into laughter jumping on one leg while the young one was holding his shoulder lying on the floor with a look of pure pain on his face.

_"Tickles… I hit him with everything I had and I just tickled him"_ the young man thought not giving credence to his eyes while lying on the ground still holding his shoulder looking where the giant was.

When Frank stopped laughing slightly, even just on one leg, and with tears in his eyes by the laugh, he looked down. He was out of the circle. After only a few seconds he put down his leg and started laughing again being accompanied by the entire audience.


	7. Chapter 7

_i wanna thank whose read this fic, give me ideas, made this his favouritereviews or pm_

_Lily,Chiara, Julissa13, Beautifuldreaming, StarLilly, YumeN, caseace. BotanicaSap, Spyro and seniorcopycat... and of course wallacebe who take his time to fix it _

_this pic is going more popular than i hoped but im far away from my writing level but im doing my best to improve giving the fic this "magical" point i wanted to_

**Chapter 5. - A new friendship**

Loneliness. Just that one word could define the mood of the young man who won the tournament a few hours ago. After watching through his room window through which he heard the familiar roar of engines turning on, as the group drove toward town, he remembered what was mentioned in the inn where the group met. During the stay at the hotel, they would test some local gastronomy, so it was easy to guess the reason they went away as they definitely were not scheduled to leave the hotel so soon, but with someone like John, it was possible to expect anything.

_- "For me ..."_ Danny thought shrugging as he slothed crossed the hall after walking across some rooms that he found in the castle, lost in his thoughts without noticing many surprises that the hotel had for him; the fact is that he didn't want to remain part of a community led by a person of that kind. After getting to know him better and to see how he treated others so contemptuously, he would rather to be alone and have his head up high than feel miserable being around that kind of people. But he would have to think of something to do to make the time pass during the rest of his stay in the hotel, although there was another option, an option that sadden him... he thought as he walked through the hall revolving door.

Jonathan spent several minutes watching in his winged form, from the heights dipped in weak darkness broken by a soft silver lunar light that bathed the night, the human who was thoughtfully walking aimlessly through the cemetery at the back of the castle, sunk in a perpetual dense fog that didn't allow you to see beyond a few meters.

It was no mystery to the curious bat the reason the human cogitates and that certainly was the reason that the group to which he belonged had separated from him, after he saw by coincidence, on a flight to "stretch their wings" and enjoy the cool night, the confrontation he had with the red-haired man who shared his own name. Johnny was very friendly before becoming a vampire: it was easy for him to get along with people, but seeing another human defend the monster community without knowing them too much filled him with sympathy for the youngster and he wasn't going to let the rest of his stay at the hotel be unpleasant –he thought as he descended while changing to human form a few meters above the thoughtful young man.

* * *

_"Hi!"_ he said letting himself drop suddenly beside the young man, startling him, recalling Johnny as he used to be; funny.

_"I'm not leaving this castle without a heart attack"_ joked the boy lowering down the guard that he instinctively raised a moment before, recovering relieved from the shock and recognizing the young vampire he wanted to meet since he talked with Dracula.

_ "sorry, I didn't wish to scare you"_ he apologized with an amused look. Actually, since he began to think about it, he didn't choose the best environment to appear that way –he thought glancing at the fogged necropolis regretting his awkward attitude - _"what are you doing here alone?"_ he asked using it as an argument to start a conversation with the human even though he knew the answer.

_"It's ok, don't need to apologize, I was just walking to think ... I like this silence, a silence like this can't be found in the city I come from."_

_"Maybe you were thinking that you were wrong when you reproached your leader because of the way he spoke about us a while ago? ... Excuse me, I heard it when passing near the window you were near "_- Johnny excused himself when he saw the boy's surprised face.

_"No, I didn't think about it, I don't know if I was wrong the way I did it but I think I said what I had to. I always detested those who think they are superior to other people because of ignorance or foolishness"_ – he explained almost causing a smile on Johnny -_ "I was Just thinking if I should leave the hotel right now ... the current situation isn't the most pleasant and to stay here this way maybe isn't a good idea"_ – he added.

_"Leave? Why? This place is full of cool people ... I have an idea, why don't you have lunch ... eeeh, DINNER with us? I could introduce you to some friends who stay in the hotel, it'll be great "_-Jonathan corrected himself remembering the difference in habits and times between humans and monsters,_" and I would like to know how you learned to fight like that ... its killing it!_ "Jonathan asked with his "freak side" charmed by martial arts films.

Danny smiled replying _"it will be a pleasure to have LUNCH with you"_ and he reached out his hand, shaking it with the Vampire, both smiling at each other with a mixture of respect and appreciation as the silence was broken by some greedy night howl.

* * *

Mavis was searching for a while room by room taking advantage that Johnny went out to "dust off their wings", but she didn't succeed in the goal of her search. She went through the dining room as she grabbed a toast of ´scream cheese" savoring every bite as she headed to the bar where there were some monsters drinking knowing that she would find a track after she met her aunt Wanda chatting with Eunice in the outside terrace while enjoying a drink. With the track given by the wolf woman, she knew her uncle Wayne would be rehearsing for the performance which they would do within a few hours, to commemorate her birthday and her anniversary with Jonathan, the issue had already become a classic since it was played for first time that night, crowned with a magical unexpected performance made by Drac.

_"Uncle Wayne!"_ she exclaimed upon seeing the werewolf at the piano on a small platform in the room that served as a dance floor under the gaze of some intrigued monsters in the bar at the side of the room.

_"Hey, baby! Have you come to see us rehearse? This evening will be amusing" said Wayne accompanied by uncle Frank and Murray on guitar and Griffin on percussion."_

_"I would love to, it's certainly going to be amazing, but I'm looking for Winnie, have you seen her?"_

_"No, not since the fight, she must be pretty upset, probably wants to be alone, she could be in the auditorium, on the roof, in the woods ..."_

With a resigned sigh Mavis waved thanking and leaving the quirky band to rehearse and to keep searching.

* * *

Winnie was still sitting in a corner on the wooden floor of the auditorium, where the fighting took place, distracted thinking with her face buried in her embraced knees. She felt so helpless ... but why? It was not about losing a fight for first time, she knew she really could win at any time against her opponent, no, she felt fragile since the human gave her a kiss, a kiss that although she knew it was just to confuse her, every time she remembered it she felt as if her mind clouded and she couldn't think about anything else except feeling her face redden recalling once again the youngster's lips rubbing her skin.

_"Why are you still here alone?"_ she heard the familiar voice of their "cousin" in rodent form fluttering a few feet above her head ... really her senses were disturbed, in other situations her acute hearing would have heard Mavis flapping long before she entered through the window into auditorium.

_"I just wanted to be alone,"_ she answered almost fearing to be noticed. Mavis realized her condition while she adopted her human form sitting next to her cousin, close enough for her to know that he cared and that Winnie could trust her, but not so close that she could feel invaded.

_"You should not be so exigent with yourself, it is impossible to always win, anyway we all know that this human cheated you to win"_ she encouraged looking at her over the height of Winnie's knees that were still used as a shield. Mavis recognized her flushed cheeks and smiled mentally confirming her thoughts.

_"No, it's not that. I'm not upset about losing ... it's just. ... "_Winnie babbled.

Mavis knew better not to force the topic, so after a few seconds of silence of sitting on the parquet floor, the young vampire finally said _"Johnny and I are going out for a walk around the town after dinner with your parents and my uncles and the show, wanna come? It could clear your mind. And I'm not going to accept a 'no' "_ she added before getting a negative from Winnie: her cousin's insistence made her smile shyly responding only with a slight head nod.

* * *

The clothes flew down from the baggage to the carmine moquetted Room.

_"Nononono ... what should I wear?"_ Daniel said softly, _"I don't want be too stylish nor too casual"_ – he thought trying to choose clothes for dinner he had been invited to by the redheaded vampire who he finally got to know; after filling the floor with clothes he settled on a set of jeans and dark shirt but was not convinced in how to combine them.

_"Sir, if u ask to me, i think u should choose dark trouser and black shirt, I think lord Dracula and his friends would feel honored by your choice"_ he heard from the doorknob.

How was it possible that he knew the clothes he was choosing with his eyes stitched shut? He thought with a chill, but he was right, so he unfolded the clothes, flattening the small wrinkles the clothes took during the trip and changed his clothes in front of a large mirror in the bathroom with aquamarine tiles property occupied by a gleaming bath and sanitary with classic rounded form. The shrunken head really had a good 'view', Danny didn't dislike the outfit, plus it was appropriate in company of other monsters.

Leaving the bathroom, before heading to the dining room, he stopped at the shrunken head who suggested the outfit, hung by the hair on the doorknob that he had left open because of his hurry.

_"Thanks, can I do anything for you? It doesn't seem... uh... Comfortable to be like this"_ the young one said in a worried tone.

_"Do not worry, it's nicer than it seems, it's like napping, thanks for your interest: to know I'm useful is enough for me"_ he thanked with a Caribbean tone.

_"In that case, thank you very much for taking care of the room"_ Dan said goodbye to the head affectionately.

* * *

Drac went out of his office leaving his work which gave him so many headaches lately with disinclination, because of his daughter's request to accompany them at dinner. Although she wouldn't have insisted he would have come anyways, after all the family could only a meet few times, he thought as he left his office, closing the door behind him, and carefully placing the velvet cloak to meet their canine friends Wayne, Wanda and Winnie at the ladder on the way downstairs to the ground floor.

Immediately they began chatting about the fight performed shortly before being easy to guess that Winnie would have been bothered by it due to her absent attitude since. A few minutes later they were joined by Murray and Griffin who were playing cards waiting for their friends. Minutes later they arrived at the hall that connected the dining room with Frank and Eunice waiting them but there was no sign of his friend Jonathan or Mavis.

After a while they finally occupied their chairs, leaving three empty at Winnie´s side as Johnny had asked around a big sized table hidden under a dark tablecloth with red candles on a golden candlestick; they were treated by a zombie waiter who asked about snacks while waiting for count´s daughter. Winnie came out of her thoughts when her cousins approached from behind and taking their seats on the right leaving one free to her left side wondering why; that mystery became solved when Mavis and Johnny began to greet with their hand signaling someone to join them.

Winnie turned intrigued and she became petrified when she saw the smiling young man that won the fight come toward them wearing black jeans matched with a shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows closes with two buttons before a turtleneck letting them see the silver pendant that rested on the human boy's skin with a brown hairstyle carefully careless wearing as only complement wide leather dark bracelet.

Winnie just recognizing him, turned giving her back to the young one who approached her hoping he would not noticed her redden, which was unnoticed by the rest except the eyes of her mother.

_"I hope you don't mind that Daniel will join us"_ John excused.

_"Of course not! Sit by my side, puny man"_- said Frank under the gaze of approval of the other members, who felt curiosity for boy, as he sat between Winnie and the gray giant -_" good to see you again, trickster"_ Frank said, clapping his back seeming he would spit his lungs and shacking his whole body under funny looks and a giggle contained from the young vampires and Winnie "we want a rematch" she said looking at her niece.

_"Thanks but I was too lucky once… better not to tempt my luck"_ he said rubbing his back thinking the giants hand would have been marked.

_"Well, what do you think if we order the food?"_ said the Hungry werewolf "I could eat a whole sheep flock" being struck by the look of all the men of the table... _"Hey! Just saying."_

After calling a zombie waiter with a hand and who took note of their order, they started talking asking the young couple about their recent trips- all around the table and Dan listened with interest, enjoying their experiences. Dan doesn't travel as much as them, but was always trying to discover new experiences or places; they talked about developments in the cities of each guest since monsters came to light.

"Well, Danny, tell me, you got me on embers since the fight, where did you learn to fight like that?" Johnny said changing the topic, talking to the human who hadn't spoke yet trying once not being the spotlight, and to satisfy his own curiosity.

_"Well, it could be said that It comes since I was a kid, my parents had me learn karate to defend myself, then I started to get a taste for martial arts."_

_"But what you used to fight Winnie didn't seem like karate"_ Johnny asked since as he had knowledge about some fighting styles thanks to action films that he had come to see.

_"It wasn't, as I mastered karate a little, I wanted to learn another fighting style and that's why I started training in taekwondo, jiu jitsu …and actually I'm training capoeira and keysi; I used movements from every martial arts I know."_

_"It Rocks! Could you teach me some moves?"_ Asked Johnny who always wanted to learn a fighting style beyond imitating movements of sensei Lee.

_"Whenever you want"_ - he smiled and soon the rest of the monsters joined the request, passing their wives these 'aggressive plans' - _"and you can also teach me a lot for sure"_ the human said.

_"Can I too?"_ Winnie finally asked shyly, who hadn't said a word since the young man arrived.

_"I'd love to,"_ replied Dan cheerful with a soft tone _"I was afraid you were still mad at me"_ he clarified with no response from Winnie who looked down embarrassed.

_"This is your job? Teaching to fight? "_Said Frank making him the man laugh for a few seconds.

_"No way! There are a thousand better than me in any of the disciplines I have learned, I manage a small enterprise with a fellow, I take care of logistics planning, production and accounting."_

This time Dracula paid more attention, - "human accounting" – he thought he could ask advice about the problems the hotel was experiencing lately because of human taxation, but he would do so later, it wasn't the best time and he didn't wish to worry his daughter.

Daniel really enjoyed the company of those beings that they made him feel almost as part of a family; when he realized, it had been almost 2 hours since they started talking and the feeling seemed to be mutual watching the hotel host reaction after looking at his ancient but well maintained clock.

_ "Guys! We only have a few minutes to start our show!"_ he exclaimed jumping up, realizing that just in a few minutes the expected Closing Party anniversary was going to start.

_"What?!"_ All replied in unison rising and heading to the courtyard near the pool but not before suggesting to the new human friend to accompany them but without leaving time to react.

_"Winnie, why don't you accompany Danny into the courtyard? We'll see you there; I hope you like the show"_ Mavis suggested to the young man after directing Winnie a eye wink when she saw the young man couldn't see making Winnie blush.

_"Hey! wai ... "_Danny interrupted the phrase when the vamp fluttered away after morphing into bat form and following Jonathan.

_"Well, shall we go?"_ Said the human to Winnie who seemed to read his mind, because before finishing the sentence she was ahead slightly grabbing his sleeve gently pulling him _"we shall."_


	8. Chapter 8

A new chap... i had to ramek it several times having my doubst i could have given it the felling that i wish. Anyway i hope u like it :)

This is for spyro and wallaceb who always encouraged me to keep going, for gosylar for following it :) and of course fo everyone who reads this fic, especially who give review to keep improving

**Chapter 6. - Tears**

The hotel reception was immersed in an atmosphere of serene tranquility accompanied by light produced by candles enveloping the room in warmth showing the affection with which it was designed and accentuating the care with which it had been decorated with gray granite and marble floors partially covered with tapestries and gold and crimson carpets.

The few zombies that manned the reception outside during show, simply were entertained just moving their eyes to follow the flight of a fly. Literally.

It didn't take long for the calm to be broken by the rotating main doors letting in a growing number of monsters and humans who had arrived from outside with expressions of pleasure and satisfaction commenting among themselves the colophon to a stay as pleasant as the original.

Danny was still leaning on a wall in the outdoor terrace overlooking the limelight thick olive-colored water in the swimming pool, and watching the empty stage on which minutes before his new friends had successfully performed their musical number which concluded the double anniversary celebration.

From the first chords he knew it wouldn't be a simple action: he thought it was a charming interpretation full of magic: he had never imagined that the tables could fly and to see the Count singing was something unexpected yet it was difficult for him to erase it from his mind. The image of Vampires forged by years of legends, books and movies were so horribly wrong. The so-called "monsters" didn't stop surprising him and not for bad, all the surprises were pleasant.

_"What did you think?"_ He heard Winnie´s soft voice approaching from the entrance.

_"It was ... magical. I've gone to some music shows but only a few have made me feel something. It wasn't just music"_ he said sincerely turning his gaze lost at the sky now towards the young werewolf. _"I'm glad you're here."_ He continued. _"I know you don't like my company, I guess it's because of how our combat ended, I'm really sorry. "_ He tried to apologize sincerely.

_"Why do you say that?"_ Winnie asked fearfully feeling her heart accelerating.

_"´cause when I'm near, you barely talk; don't worry, tomorrow the group and I are going to leave the hotel to continue our route."_ Daniel said with a lump in his throat causing Winnie great angst to hear this night would be the last one the young man would be staying in the hotel.

_"No! It isn't like that! "_Winnie wanted to say but the words wouldn't come, she had to muster the courage to not remain silent as she was with that youngster who disturbed her so much when she felt his eyes searching hers and now were approaching feeling her knees weaken. She couldn't allow him to have the wrong idea of her on their last night together._ "I have had bad experiences when I opened myself to others."_ She finally could say in a sad voice. "It is not because of you ... I like your company." She said as she noticed herself blushing while saying the last words thanking the colored spotlight not allowing him to see it.

Dan visibly relieved decided to not ask; sensing that it was not a pleasant topic for the girl. _"I understand ... Sorry for judging you wrong; I'm just blundering."_ He thought a few seconds before continuing. _"You know, we recently met but ... If you ever want to talk about it, I'd love to hear it._"

Winnie felt her heart overturn hearing those words noticing the sincere interest from the human easing her grief, she raised her eyes and they stared a few seconds approaching one another not even being aware of it.

_"Hey! coup... ouch!_" Johnny said finding after a few minutes trying to locate the young couple after turning a corner and instantly receiving a sound noogie on the head from Mavis with a glance of reproach for having interrupted the blushed couple, who quickly turned some steps realizing what it might have seemed like.

The young vampiress approached resignedly and sighed as Johnny scratched his pained head tousling his red hair.

_"Winnie, Johnny and I are going to take one last walk around the town, do you want to come?"_ Looking, Winnie was doubting while she watched the human for a seconds, Mavis added, "Danny, you are coming too, aren't you?"

"_I'd love to,"_ Danny said who was happy to extend the company of the wolf-girl who cheerfully nodded recalling the adventures that narrated her cousins traveling outside.

_"Ok, let's go." _Johnny said morphing himself into a bat waiting for his zing and cousin and... - _"Sorry" _– he said embarrassed changing again into human form. Today was not his day: he forgot that Danny was a human and couldn't follow them, however the entrusted young one replied guessing his thoughts.

_ "Sorry? Why? Because you think I couldn't follow you?"_ He said, taking his vehicle keys in hand and showing it to the vampire.

* * *

Mavis took Winnie to her room after being asked because Winnie felt weird accompanying her three friends who wore slightly more elegant clothes. Mavis wore her usual black dress with red and black striped stockings and an elegant cloak giving a refined touch, perfectly conjoined with Danny and Johnny who since his transformation into a vampire slightly change his taste in clothes. Johnny choose for the occasion a dark brown shirt with long sleeves and dark pants carrying on his shoulders a cloak gifted by Drac for his first anniversary vampire conversion. Danny was wearing black jeans also accompanied by black sleeves rolled to the elbows and two buttons open from the neck down showing his white gold pendant, short black boots under his jeans and a brown leather bracelet on his left arm. The young werewolf felt out of place with her usual pink sleeveless shirt decorated with a picture of a white skull and blue jeans. She never cared for her appearance, it was enough for her to feel comfortable ... was it because of this human that she became concerned by her appearance? She thought as she watched her cousin cut with obvious seamstress skill fixing her dress customizing it to Winnie´s style.

_"Ready!"_ She exclaimed satisfied after a few minutes of cuts and sewing. Mavis threw it to her cousin to put it on as she was about to get her tools to change her hairstyle.

_"It is amazing ..."_ She said quietly amazed looking at herself in a large mirror on the wall over the bureau after putting on her new dress.

_"Now the finishing touch"_ her cousin said as she released the pony tail which collected her hair leaving it loose carefully starting to shape it.

* * *

Johnny and Danny were lively talking in the lobby while waiting for the two girls getting to know each other better.

_"Your performance during the show was fantastic, you sing well but play even better."_ The human fondly said, remembering the show regretting not recording it to listen later in private.

_"Hehe ... thanks, I've always loved music, I've gone to many concerts and I don't get separated from my player."_ He said pointing to his pocket where he kept his touchscreen player.

_"We could share music"_- proposed the human also slapping a pocket of his pants where he had another similar player-_"do you know the gr ..." _he suddenly became speechless by seeing a dazzling Winnie slowly descending the stairs followed by her cousin who didn't want to get in the way. Winnie wore a long tight black dress almost reaching the knees, with no cloth on the left top exposing one shoulder where slightly wavy brown hair carefully combed fell giving an overall sensual femininity; an a-typical look for her.

"_What do you think?"_ Winnie asked embarrassed feeling strange being unaccustomed to her new look.

"_Not bad."_ Johnny said taking care to choose his words to avoid irritating his wife again. "What do you think Dan?"

_"I ... I ...don't ... "_ he babbled unable to find the words as Winnie approached him cheered by his reaction not only because it was clear that the human didn't dislike the change but how he couldn't talk bringing the young vampires an accomplice smile.

* * *

Mavis and Johnny flew several meters above the dark gray car, which could perfectly blend with the night thanks to its color if it weren't for its headlights, showing the way on the dark path through the woods, following them at full speed.

No doubt the young vampires could go much faster and leave the car behind but that would break the youngster's intent that was driving to the limit trying to keep to the speed of the vampires.

Winnie offered to accompany Dan in the vehicle so as to not leave him alone during the journey, without hoping for the fun she was experiencing. It wasn't like running through a forest; it was a very different feeling, by the height of the vehicle she felt like she was lying on the floor, thus enhancing the sense of speed. The rear-wheel drive and powerful engine thrust completed by the human's skilled driving kept surprising her: he was completely focused, without losing any detail of the road, constantly changing gears taking full performance at every turn. Winnie smiled again as she watched him sidelong.

After a few minutes of intense driving, the young vampires flight decelerated when they approached the village entrance protected by a medieval wall containing the remains of the welcome signs of "monsters Festival" held on those dates, obviously already completed by the time of the night. After crossing the wall the vehicle parked a few meters from the entrance to a square. They got out from the car joining the two vampires descending and changing to human form without worrying that someone might see them: there seemed to be no one in the streets and in the town and everyone knew about monsters from years before being warmly accepted by their inhabitants.

They didn't think that at that time the village lacked activity in their sleeping streets and began to think about going back when they heard catchy music coming from one of the nearby streets breaking the silence, following the melody with the hope of finding something interesting they arrived at a two-floor house, which by the music and decor it was obvious that it was turned into a dance hall. His thoughts were confirmed when a couple came through a metal door flooding the area in such loud music - causing a startled reaction to the group, especially one of them- being muted again when the door closed.

_"A disco"_ said the red haired one.

_"Good! Let's go!"_ Mavis said emotionally as she hadn't entered many human discos making Johnny recall one part of the personality traits that he loved about his zing: her innocent curiosity.

Before entering Danny stopped a few feet from the entrance holding his belly with a gesture of annoyance and slightly bend _"ouuuch ... I'm afraid I must have eaten something in the hotel that didn't sit too good with me; I should get back to the hotel."_

_"Oh … ok, then we four better be getting going."_ Johnny suggested with a disappointed expression thinking the human ate something from the monster menu without being used to it.

_"No! I do not want you to ruin your plan, don't worry, I can go back alone, you stay and have fun, tomorrow you'll have to tell me the details."_ the human begged.

_"There's No way I'm letting you go alone."_ The wolf girl objected "I'm accompanying Danny, you have a good time, and tomorrow you'll tell us all about it."

Mavis and Johnny looked at each other not convinced but before they could protest the human added - "if you are forced to return on my account I'll feel so guilty, please don't." -. Given this argument what could they say? Mavis and Johnny finally agreed and went into the Disco after saying goodbye to their two friends concerned by the state of Danny but accompanied by Winnie they knew he would get to the hotel without problems.

After the two vampires entered the loud sound that came from inside the building quieted down as the metal doors closed, leaving both at the entrance to the disco under a yellow light from an isolated lamp that avoided them plunging them into darkness, the young human straightened again saying to the wolf girl "Well, would you like it if we take a walk?"

Winnie looked confused with wide open eyes "I thought you were feeling sick?"

_"Yes ... Um ... I'm sorry for this little lie but I didn't want you to feel obligated to go into the disco with us and I intuited that if I left, you would not let me go alone."_

_"But ... why?"_ Winnie still didn't understand Danny´s attitude.

_"Well ... I looked at you during the show at the hotel and saw that you are affected by loud sound, so I remembered that your senses more acute than ours. I guess you handled it because it wasn't too intense, but human disco is different and hearing the sound that comes from this place I think we both know that it would cause you pain... "_

Winnie looked at him not knowing what to say. How could he realize all that in such a short time? He did all that during the theater thinking about her? Since she met this guy she couldn't stop smiling but this time she had to make hard efforts not to embrace him - _"I'd love to take that walk with you,"_ she said in a small voice.

* * *

Winnie felt her shyness finally starting to fall behind, the boy listened intently with a kind attitude as she explained the details of the changes that happened at the hotel, about Johnny's family as they were initially reluctant to his "conversion", as they walked quickly through the deserted poorly lit streets of the village immersed in a silence broken only by the sound of their footsteps. This continued until they walked around a corner where they ran into a middle aged man with half-closed eyes and rosy cheeks showing other obvious signs of drunkenness by his difficulty maintaining balance and his liquor stained clothes buttoned asymmetrically on a prominent gut caused by massive beer intakes. The intense odor of alcohol emanating from his breath confirmed their suspicions.

_"Excuse me."_ Danny quickly excused him continuing their march.

_"Look whhherse yo goinnnng" T_he man awkwardly said watching Winnie with lustful eyes until he realized her 'special status' "_yo ssshhould take this mutt wisth collarr."_

Since monsters were revealed to humans, Winnie cared about her look to integrate into both worlds; she could pass as a human girl except for some traits that didn't go unnoticed by the drunk human. It wasn't the first time that Winnie suffered rejection from humans but she remained sad as this time she was being despised not only for not being of his kind, but this time she was especially embarrassed that her companion had to listen and looked towards Dan fearfully without knowing how he would react.

Stopping short, and after a few seconds of silence, Danny replied _"It is true, she should wear a collar."_ giving reason to the man.

Winnie looked surprised at Dan with huge disappointment in her heart, looking down to the ground feeling that her eyes were filled with tears; Danny was like everyone else. She was about to leave at a run before bursting into tears until she felt something falling from behind leaning on her neck. Daniel was putting the white gold necklace he often touches around her neck.

_"I knew I was missing something; now you're really beautiful. Thanks for the advice, pal."_ He responded with a grin while he wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder getting away from the human's drunk gaze whose mind clouded by alcohol could not reply in time to what he had heard.

Winnie had always fought her battles, she didn't need anyone to defend her and she was getting used to the scorn from that class of people, but feeling that for the first time in her life, someone who wasn't her family, faced another one filled her with joy and so she supported her head on youngster´s arm closing her eyes filled with a sense of security.

When Danny heard the word "mutt" anger gripped him; he was never an aggressive person; but this time his first impulse was to rip off the bastard´s head. However he pressed his fists until his hands bled being controlled knowing it was not just the alcohol talking; and this kind of person felt more hurt by wisely chosen words than a blow to the chin.

Around the next corner and making sure to be out of sight of the drunken man, Danny withdrew his hand from Winnie's shoulder and apologetically said to her _"sorry, I hope I did not seem impudent, I thought it would reinforced what I said to that jerk."_ He said it still with an angry tone in his voice.

_"Do ... don't worry"_ she apologizing not daring to reveal how she liked the feel of his skin.

_"I have an idea, I'd like to show you something"_ Danny recalled wanting to quickly erase from Winnie's mind the encounter with the undesirable drunk seeing her reserved attitude again stemmed from that meeting. Winnie didn't know what he wanted to show her but she followed him without any doubt that it would be something interesting.

They headed back to the entrance to the village square where he parked the car, removing the top this time while the girl got into the car, starting the engine and heading out of the town in the opposite direction to the hotel confusing to the copilot.

_"Where are we going?_" this time she wondered intrigued.

_"You'll see right away, meanwhile, close your eyes"_ the driver suggested.

Winnie closed her eyes despite being invaded by curiosity relying on the rest of her senses: she could feel the wind by the not excessive speed, the trees swaying by the night breeze, the water running through creeks nearby, the flutter of night birds in search of food and finally after several minutes she felt the car decelerate to a stop on dirt and gravel. Dan got out of the car, opened the door for the girl gently taking her hand to help her get out and guiding her several meters in the direction to follow.

_ "Open your eyes"_ he said with a voice full of tenderness.

Winnie couldn't believe that ... so many years going to the hotel, coming so close to this beautiful setting and being totally unaware of its existence. She couldn't react, or even dare to blink to not miss this touching landscape. Daniel remembered how beautiful Santa Anna Lake was at sunset, but with the lake acting as a mirror to the full moon permeating in a sweet silver light the turquoise night sky mantle, this captivating image couldn't be described with words. It was like an oasis surrounded by dense wild forests decorated with silver sparkles from the moon reflected in the frost attached on its leaves.

They were unable to say a word for several minutes before the heavenly picture before them.

_ "It's beautiful ..."_ Danny finally said.

_"Yes, the moon is really beautiful. All this is beautiful. "_

_"I didn't mean the moon."_ He said sweetly almost immediately regretting his boldness until he felt the girl's warm lips giving him a kiss. A long, soft kiss.

To that the young man accompanied by stroking her cheek and neck with affection until they separated losing track of time but keeping their foreheads together while they had their eyes closed.

Winnie never felt so much affection; she didn't wish to finish that night, didn't want to separate from that guy. And in her eyes a tear gushed. She was happy, not all tears are from sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to apologize, the story was deleted (I don't know why) so I had to re-upload it but everyone that marked it as favorite or followed it would have seen that this state was also erase

Once again, after the opinion of a reader, I wish say that English is not my native language so it is normal to me to make mistakes I hope u could forgive

Still, wallaceb is helping me and correct many of these errors but may still have some

Thanks everyone :)

**Chapter 7. - TRAGEDY**

_"You're an asshole!"_ a female voice rumbled in the majestic reception only drawing attention from the zombies who were in charge, a few minutes from dawn. Almost all the guests had already gathered in their rooms leaving no witnesses of the blonde girl reprimanding the group coordinator before they entered across the front door, the room amplifying the sound which acted like a sounding board.

Agnes, like other participants, didn't realize Danny´s absence until they arrived to an inn in a town not too far from where John reserved a taste of the local cuisine. Despite his reprehensible attitude, it was evident that he knew to choose nice places to visit: the feudal structure of the inn with its old wooden beams with sand colored stones combined perfectly with the decor of swords, coats of arms and utensils. Soft lighting provided by oil lamps completing the atmosphere crowned by abundant and tasty food, which would have been exquisite if it hadn't been spoiled –and the rest of the night-, when they realized that the plan had been relegated to the boy.

_"Hey, calm down, I decide who can come and who cannot."_ John defended himself loftily passing close to the hotel booking table.

_"But who do you think you are?! You're not our boss or our father! If we're here to have a good time _"continued the girl.

John looked at the other members looking for support that no one gave; he only saw disapproval and even despised looks. This couldn't end well.

_"All right, all right, I'll apologize and he can rejoin. Satisfied?_" He attempt to amend unable to avoid a tone of false apology.

_"Better if you do that…. For you, it's the second time you have done something like this; there won't be a third one. When we return Ill make a complaint to the club so you can't organize anything else... and I hope others do the same."_She stated finally looking to the rest of the group nodding firmly leaving John without knowing what to say.

All members dispersed to go to their rooms leaving him alone in the reception under the confused look of the zombies who didn't understand.

_"Expelled from the club? She can't be Serious!_ "- Thought the man with his arms crossed over his prominent belly in a defensive pose. He had to think about how to fix that. He couldn't understand how everyone had betrayed him. It was HIS group, how they dare to reprove him? He thought increasingly angry until he heard the roar of an approaching engine, it turning off along with the other parked vehicles and soon after its two young occupants entering through the revolving door talking affectionately very close to each other not even noticing his presence.

John gritted his teeth in anger. He hoped that the stay away had isolated the boy and he learned that he shouldn't get him back. Not only had he achieved the contrary but Daniel had never seemed as happy as evidenced now. He preferred that mutt? Before HIS group? While he scratched his bulging tummy it became clear: he should make that boy go away once and for all. It was all HIS fault. HE polluted the others. HE put them against him. He became a thorn in the group and would remain the leader, a thorn that he was going to rid of.

* * *

Agnes headed to Dan´s room led by one of the zombies at the reservation table who indicated the way after consulting the guestbook, marking the number fixed in a wooden plaque on the wall compartment designed to house room keys. It was unbelievable that John had done it again. She wanted to apologize to the young man on behalf of the rest of the group thinking he would feel alone. Why had John taken with him? She could not understand; Every time she talked with him he seemed sweet and pleasant.

She began to think that the Zombie at reception was wrong telling the number and area of the castle where he was staying; that was the castle area where monsters stayed. Upon reaching the room indicated she knocked carefully to not wake him up if he was sleeping.

_"The room is empty, Miss._" replied the shrunken head hanging from the doorknob.

_"Uh ... could you tell me if a human stays in this room?"_ Asked Agnes unable to avoid getting goose bumps seeing the figure hanging from the knob by his own hair.

"_Yes, miss a very nice young human."_ Replied the 'tzantza'-_ "He has not returned from dinner with Lord Dracula."_

_"Dracula ..._" mumbled Agnes recalling the meeting that took place between her and Daniel with the Vampire. She smiled thinking that at least he wasn't alone, not strange; Dan seemed someone who makes friends easily._ -"Ok, thanks"-_ she said turning to keep looking for him.

She went down the stairs when she heard Danny's voice coming from a lower floor. She went down in a hurry searching for the source distinguishing a second female voice. She was beginning to have the feeling that something was wrong. Downstairs she come around the corner of the narrow carpeted marble steps to address the narrow candlelit gray stones from which the voices came and saw Dan talking to someone who could not be distinguished because of the back light from one of the candles.

She started to approach them to talk to Danny until he saw the girl advanced standing on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss before turning to enter her room. Agnes froze; she slowly retreated back up the stairs to leave with eyes full of tears.

* * *

The sun began to hide under the rock formations surrounding the castle leaving even a few minutes of golden background before giving way to his night nemesis announcing a new day at the hotel.

A phone rang in one of the rooms causing a sleepy hand to appear from under a blanket that covered the slumbering tenant up to his hair, in a clumsy movement trying to silence it until he finally achieved it with a lazy protest growl.

After some minutes loitering in the not too comfortable bed, Daniel uncapped himself leering with still half opened eyes at the device which woke him still causing shivers although this did not prevent him from thanking the skull about the service provided because it acted as he requested the day before to make sure he had time to plan before departure.

After choosing the clothes for the way back consisting of a dark red lumberjack shirt over a dark brown shirt and sand colored pants, he began to prepare the luggage for the scheduled group departure that night. He was doing it leisurely in a vain attempt to delay that time. He did not want to leave.

He began to mentally review what happened last night: The walk in the village, the encounter with the drunken townie, Lake Santa Anna, the kiss... The kiss. Danny smiling while letting go of a half folded shirt before putting in the case that was on his bed, stroking his lips recalling the flavor and sweetness of Winnie´s lips noticing his heart was beating.

A knock on the door of his room snapped him out from his thoughts and he hastily picked up the few clothes he had left to pack away that still were on the bed, pressured the suitcase to close it.

_ "Who is it?"_

_"Daniel? Can I come in?_ "- A female voice was heard that he did not recognize at first.

_"Yeah, sure._" He replied slightly confused.

After opening the door slowly he saw Winnie´s mother, Wanda, accessing the room - _"Can we talk, son?"_

_"Of course."_ The boy invited her with a gesture to sit on a Luis XV period wooden chair covered with crimson cushion as he sat on the bed. _"What does she wanted to talk to me about?"_ he thought.

Accepting the boy's suggestion, the Werewoman slowly sat. It was hard to believe that she was Winnies mother ... the woman had many more animal features and higher hair density.

_"If you're busy I can come back later."_ She said, pointing with her eyes at the closed suitcase leaning against the wall_ "Are you leaving already?"_ She asked with a motherly voice.

_"Unfortunately, yes"_

_"Unfortunately? No one is waiting for you where you are from? Someone special? Maybe your family? And your job? "_

_"Yeah, right, my job is waiting for me, but I have two weeks free cause two holidays matched, it still remains more than a week._" Said the boy.

_"What's my daughter to you?"_ Wanda asked directly this time, realizing that the human had not mentioned anything about the question of ´someone special´.

_"Pardon?_"

_"It's useless trying to hide something from a mother."_ Wanda smiled slyly leaning fully in the chair measuring her tone so the young man didn't feel she was being hostile._ "I just wanted to know your intentions."_

_"My intentions?"_ Asked the young man again without knowing exactly what the woman meant when she got up towards the window looking out with a tone off before proceeding.

_"When our existence became known to the human world many of us continued our normal lives while others tried to integrate into the human world ... As Winnie did."_ The woman explained how her daughter, in an excited attempt to integrate decided to go to a human college._ "But human kids can be very cruel. They can leave deep wounds. Unfortunately my husband and I didn't realize it until it was too late. Winnie began to lose interest in going to school but... "_ she paused embarrassed swallowing _-"until the night we heard her sobbing herself to sleep and we didn't know what was happening."_

_ "You've seen Winnie; she strives to take care of her appearance to re-integrate. I don't want her to be hurt again."_ She stated finally turning her head back to look at the boy who had a lost look somewhere on the table as he listened with a serious look but whose eyes felt one single tear.

_"I think you're a good one"_ she said smiling_, "but the truth is that you are going to part ways and then… what is going to happen?_"

_"I don't know ... I don't know what will happen tomorrow."_ said Daniel gulping_ "I think you don't know what will happen tomorrow as well. We can only know what is happening today... and today I want to spend every second with Winnie."_

Winnie's mother smiled seeing the human´s reaction. He had a point. She went to the door to leave the man alone with his thoughts, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she passed pausing for a second with the knob in her hand_ "I'm glad it's you."_ she said with tenderness almost maternal.

Daniel stared at the closed door and the place where moments before Werewolf said _"it's me?"_

* * *

_"So romantic…"_ Mavis quietly sighed fascinated while listening to her ´cousin´ while she was lying face down on the bed with her face resting on her hands playfully moving her legs back and forth eager to know what else happened that night between Dan and Winnie.

It wasn't long ago that Mavis heard a knock at her room door just after sunset, so she finished grooming after kissing her husband, leaving lazy Jonathan with the pillow covering his head in an attempt to re-sleep

By turning the metal knob and opening the creaking wooden door she found the wolf-girl smiling with bright eyes, the vampire immediately understood that something had happened to her, something she wanted to talk about... finally it wasn't Mavis who had to tell in detail what happened that night.

Mavis had to wake up Johnny to leave them alone causing protests from the sleepy boy with eyes still half closed and dragging steps, as if his entire body weighed tons, changing with slowness and awkwardness like the reception staff to go to the dining room through the stairs with a frown not only by the awakening he had suffered, but also by curiosity from leaving the two girls who wanted to be alone.

Mavis tenderly kept hearing what happened after her cousin and the boy left the nightclub. Everything made sense, as the mysterious and sudden stomach ache from their new human friend ... However Mavis felt a little embarrassed by not thinking her cousin could be affected by the loud music.

Danny was certainly very different from Johnny yet they were so similar. She was deeply glad for her cousin, she was happy to see they shared the same feeling as she felt when she met Jonathan. From her position she could see her cousin, still talking excited with an endless smile, sitting with her back resting on the side of the bed hugging her knees while she fondly stroked the necklace lent by the human.

* * *

After picking up the bag and leaving the room thanking the shrunken head that watched over its door he headed to the dining room to take a small "breakfast", toured through the hotel looking for the friends he had made during his stay. The host was the easiest to locate thanks to an armor that guided him the way to a corridor where the vampire was at a higher level where he was giving instructions to a group of zombies taking tools, seeming to solve an incidence.

_ "Count, we are leaving."_

_"So soon? I thought that you'll be staying longer so we could enjoy your company more."_

_"Unfortunately we have an itinerary planned that we can't cancel, believe me I've thought about it, I have many reasons for extending my stay in this ... Paradise_ "- the vampire smiled proud to hear that reference- _"could you say goodbye to your daughter and Johnny? I can't locate them."_

_"Of course, they are going to feel sad for not being able to say goodbye in person." h_e assured.

After heading to the pool, indicated by Dracula when asked about the location of his friends, he said goodbye to Frank, Eunice, Murray, Griffin, Wayne, Wanda, and two of their children.

_"Are we going to see you again here soon Danny?"_ asked Griffin.

_"Without no doubt ..._" he replied with a sad smile looking at Wanda_ "... very soon, "_ he promised.

_"I want a rematch, puny man."_ said Frank.

The youngster quickly rejected the proposal without hiding a look of fear causing laughter from those present.

_"Be careful on the way back."_ Wanda said smiling.

_"I'll be, Thanks ... Where's Winnie? I would like to say her goodbye her."_ he said with a gesture of regret.

_"She left a few hours ago, who knows where she is._" Wayne said with a shrug.

With sad resignation the boy left saying goodbye to everyone with a wave of his hand as he dragged his suitcase with maroon color wheels turning where the cars were parked meeting next to his vehicle the vampire couple and Winnie with a sad look.

_"Guys! I was looking for you! I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye."_

_"We were waiting you for a while."_ said Jonathan.

_"We did not want you to go without something that belongs to you" _said Mavis looking at Winnie. It was clear they knew what happened that night. Winnie took her arms behind her neck to take off the necklace the human put on her last night, with bright eyes and a sad expression when the boy stopped her taking her arms away from her neck.

_"You keep it; you'll give it back when I return."_

Immediately Winnie's face lit up_ "Are you going to return?"_

_"Sooner than you think."_ he promised.

_"You better, I want a rematch._" she said, giving him an affectionate hit at his arm even though it hurt the youngster making the four friends laugh.

Daniel hugged the young lovers whispering to them "thank you", turning to the young girl wolf staying a few seconds the two stood facing each other, until the young man, stroking her cheek with two fingers with all the tenderness he could, very gently kissed her, almost caressing her lips with his. Seconds later he broke away to address his vehicle ready to resume the way back home with the rest of the group. He did not want to prolong a farewell that was breaking his soul.

After a few moments waiting for a straggler who ran dragging a suitcase, all engines turned on addressing the bridge connecting the castle following the place dictated by the organizer John the penultimate ahead of Daniel. For he was ok, so he could say goodbye to his new friends with a final hand gesture.

The car group began to pick up speed when accessing the dense forest after the underground tunnel. It didn't take long for Daniel to know that something was wrong, his vehicle did not respond as it should.

John looked at the mirror with a smile of perverse satisfaction while leaving a screwdriver on the passenger seat; he placed his car right in front of the young man in the position of the car group so that it was impossible for the rest to notice what was going to come. The zigzag movement of the vehicle after John betrayed it was imminent.

The car started to under steer until finally, after some meters; it lost control going off the muddy trail heading facing a tree.

Everything went dark to Dániel while the taillights of other vehicles were melting away into the gloom from the dense forest.


	10. Chapter 10

_another chap... wanted to thanks to wallacb and spyro, as always, cause their support, and give a warm welcome to bigghosts and of course to all of you for reading and review :)_

_thanks for all PM... history is increasingly capturing your interest... and i love it :)_

**Cap 8. - A loss irreplaceable**

The first rays of morning sun crested above the mountain formations that surrounded the castle, bathing the landscape in an amber color giving it an unknown look to most of the fortification's tenants.

In normal conditions every occupant would have been in their beds hours ago, but the last two days weren't normal since the tragedy met by a young guest had occurred. From that the news spread, the hotel was sunk in a respectful but uneasy silence that no one could get used to.

The count was going up the stairs past the reception where he waved off the last group of human hosts that arranged to depart since the weekend ended, so they must return to work and normal duties, expressing their regrets to the count before leaving.

Heading to the corridor that led to stairs, the vampire crossed looks with residents who directed their gaze to the floor with gelid gestures, starting up the stairs with the only sound being that of his footsteps on the red carpet cushioned marble, and the faint sound of movement from the flames on the black wax candles placed in brass chandeliers.

He had an empty feeling he seldom felt in the castle while advancing stair to stair reaching the upper floor in a few seconds that seemed like ages. This lack of joy and life in the hotel was only felt when he thought he would lose all of his friends when they discovered years ago the true nature of who would become his son-in-law.

_"Dad!"_ - The count heard finally reaching the top floor landing finding the Stein couple, a floating pair of glasses that revealed Griffin´s presence, his daughter and her decayed husband who had Frank's hand over his shoulder in an attempt to infuse him with strength. Mavis stepped beside her Aunt Wanda to run into her father arms controlling her sobs.

_"I know, sweet fangs, I know"_ – her father said without knowing what to add, stroking her hair, keeping everyone in silence again for a few minutes.

_"And Winnie?"_ - The host asked finally thinking how devastating the experience could be to his niece, knowing that she and the youngster had "connected" by reports from the armors. Winnie was strong but who could know the pain she was suffering?

_"Still not out from the room"_ – Wanda almost whispered hugging herself, leaning on the cold wall of the narrow hall lit by candles since all the windows were covered with tapestries and curtains guarding their occupants, for some of them, sunlight was lethal.

Mavis stepped back a few steps inviting her father to go to the room which was a few meters ahead with a half-opened door.

Drac headed to the door opening it more, entering with cautious steps into the room plunged in hollow silence, stopping in front of the bed where the sleeping girl´s half body was lying. He sat in a chair, with his face resting on his arms. The exhaustion certainly beat her, he thought while he covered her with a small black blanket folded into 4 parts, extracted from the old bedroom closet. A heart broken by a loss was something he prayed never to see ever again.

_".. whe ... re?"_ he heard a few feet from Winnie, subtly moving the figure under the cover-bed, on which the man was thrown.

Dracula was surprised for a moment, scrolling in a microsecond to the entrance of the room alerting his friends.

_"He has awakened!"_ He cried with relief through the hallway. Before almost finishing the sentence the group began to enter the room in droves almost breaking the doorframe from trying to enter more than one at a time. The young vampires were the first to approach the cot almost jumping with joy, leaning on the bed where Danny lay, and looking at him with happy looks while griffin´s floating glasses were vibrating with excitement. Behind them Frank hugged his wife thinking he couldn't endure it if she were the one who was found in that situation. And that mixture of relief and happiness caused him to short circuit.

_- "He has awakened!"_

_- "He has awakened!"_

_- "He has awakened!"_

_- …._

The shrunken heads hanging from the doorknobs of hotel rooms began to advertise it in a chain through the different corridors, assisted by the armors making the news reach the innermost corners of the castle causing a burst of joy and relief in hotel's clients and the rest of the friends who spent the time waiting on the terrace without being able to eat anything.

Just a couple of minutes had passed since the boy started to open his eyes until they joined all together in the room while Winnie remained asleep as a result of exhaustion being unaware about what was going on around her.

_"Leave him room to breathe"_ – newcomer Wanda said slightly pushing them away.

Danny still had half closed eyes. His head ached intensely and it was hard to think clearly, but he started to become aware of what was happening.

_"W... what happened ...?"_ He asked with a confused tone.

_"You ran off of the road"_ Johnny explained with a soothing voice to prevent the young one from becoming shocked. _"You got lucky, if it was not for the belt and the airbag ... the collision with the tree would have been ..."_ he interrupted the sentence without wanting to finish.

_"Air-what?"_ Drac softly said to himself, arching his left eyebrow, making a mental note to ask what Johnny was talking about, unable to understand the conversation.

_H-How? ... Did I get here?_

_"Thank her for that"_ Johnny said almost laughing from the emotions pointing to the still sleeping Winnie. _"It is not the first time her tracking ability saved someone."_

_"She knew that something bad happened as she heard a loud crash coming from the forest"_ - Mavis explained, also with undisguised joy, mentioning wolf-girl´s sharp ear. _"Before we knew it, she ventured in a hurry into the woods with that bad feeling."_

_"It was a shock to see her through the hall door carrying you unconscious"_- added the Count causing Dan to touch the bandage that was placed around his head to protect the affected area - _"Fortunately, it was only a mild concussion."_ The vampire quickly said to reassure him.

_"How long ….have I been like this?"_ Asked Danny tenderly stroking Winnie´s hair while she was still asleep exhausted. He watched her with kindness and gratefulness although he didn't like to be seen in this state.

_"Two days"_ said Wanda, laying her hand on the boy´s hand still checking the bandage under Wayne's strange look as he still didn't understand that trust towards humans he said _"Winnie has not been taken from you for a second."_

* * *

_"Mmmmm ... what's all this noise?"_ - Winnie noticed that something was happening around her but she was unable to wake up; everything that happened in last days and the mixture of emotions had affected her. Although she promised not to leave the human who charmed her, she was unable to stay awake. She had to make an act of willpower to get up perceiving through still blurred sight that she was surrounded by people ... - _"What's going on?"_ – She thought even leaning over the bed rubbing her eyes with her arm.

_"Finally ... you had us worried."_ She heard a joking male voice at her side causing almost nervous laughter of those around them when they saw the face of the girl opening her eyes wide to check who came that voice came from.

After overcoming the initial shock, Winnie moved her head away from the youngster's stroking to swoop and circling him with her arms under the increasingly confused look from her father who was the only one that disowned the situation between the two youngsters.

_- "Thanks"_ - Danny whispered softly after a moment before feeling Winnie's lips seal against his in a soft, short kiss causing her father to open his mouth in surprise.

The truth is that Dan was uncomfortable ...he wasn't someone who had had frequent affection throughout his life and to find that wave of love and support from all of them was something that he wasn't used to.

_"I'm afraid I still can't leave the hotel ... you'll have to stand by me a little more."_ joked the boy making them smile.

_"You can stay as long as you like,"_ replied the centennial host resting his icy hand on the boy's shoulder who looked at him thoughtful.

_"I think the bill is going to cause me more damage than that tree,"_ Dan said in an amused tone.

_"Please, I couldn't accept a single coin from you in this situation,"_ the vampire smiling quickly cut the human off, who leaned back a little closing his eyes again feeling safe for the first time in his life… and loved.

_"Monsters ..."_ He thought ironically, not only have they probably saved his life, they had opened the door of their house to him ... how many humans would have done that?

It was almost a bad-joke that humans show less humanity than those they call monsters.

_"Our loved ones are irreplaceable"_ - thought Dracula looking winnie and Dan-_"... Fortunately, sometimes they don't have to be replaced._"

The room tzantza gained momentum swinging itself to close the room door leaving them in privacy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 at last ... It took longer than expected cause my hard disk had broken, I had to do reforms at home, and needed to rest a few days ... L

But as you can see, I havent been quiet and the episode has been getting bigger and bigger and instead of posting three chapters, I have joined. I hope you enjoy it J

As always I would like to thank Wallaceb for his help fixing my translation, to Spyro who faithfully follows this story ... and all who read this story, whosw that have marked it as favorite and I would like to welcome 04sp, Crexis, Deathraper, ajr337 and trearoos

**CHAPTER 09- a broken heart**

-_"May I enter?"_ The grave and yet gentle voice of Dracula was heard through the room's door grate after two warning knocks showing the vampire's intention to enter.

_ -"Of course, come in."_ Dániel responded by striving not to show his daze. He had already been awake for a few minutes thanks to the skull-phone next to the bed. The day before the Count gave specific orders to not disturb the young man, and the skull answered the request. It wasn't hard for the sore guest to sleep during the day, after his new friends left him alone to let rest before sunset retiring so they too could rest for a bit. They also left due to the human's insistence knowing he had been an inconvenience to them; he hated feeling weak or being a burden, but it was even worse for him that the others saw him in such a state.

After the restful sleep, he opened his eyes with great effort due to his exhaustion and daze; feeling blinded despite the dim light coming from just a few candles in the room. The candles partially bathed the room with light accompanied by a sweetish odor emanating from a plate placed above a candle so it gave off a pleasant smell that he could not identify, giving a greater sense of relaxation. The Count and his friends also had thought about that, and that thought gave him a greater sense of security and comfort, but also gave him more determination. He immediately tried to stand up being forced to stop after removing the sheets sitting on the bed. He winced, feeling his head spinning thinking it could explode at any time. He closed his eyes and waited a few minutes to stabilize the images and trying to focus his senses, then opened them and stood up slowly and unsafe going to his clothes bent over the back of a chair to start dressing feeling intermittently queasy.

_-"How do you fe ...?"_ the vampire interrupted himself after entering through the door seeing the youngster sitting on the red upholstery and dark wooden chair, keeping with the rest of the furniture in the room, starting to dress up in a dark turtleneck maroon vest beginning to place on a sleeveless black jacket thus appearing to be matched with the furniture color _- "What are you doing?" –_

_-"Well... dressing myself up. I am cold."_ - Dan replied with a half smile trying to ignore the importance to which the count was giving to the situation as he leaned on his boots feeling nausea while the brown stone floor began spin and spin one again.

_-"I didn't mean that."_ - Dracula insisted annoyed, with a clear tone of reproach, unaware of the boy's intentions.

_-"I know." - _The human showed a conciliatory smile but kept his eyes closed while trying to concentrate on the images in his head to stabilize himself. -_"Don't worry, I heal quickly."-_ He lied as he leaned on his knees to get up trying to find more balance to not collapse, as he feared might happen at any time. He knew he hadn't recovered yet but he didn't want to be more of a bother than he had been already.

_ - "As you wish, I am not one to tell you what to do ... but I can't approve of what you're I wanted to see you also wondering if you could help me with this,"_- The count said taking a black leathered threadbare briefcase after that moment of complicity between them, remembering the other reason he had gone to see him. _"At dinningroom you said that you knew Human accounting."_- He continued, explaining to the young man as he stretched inviting him to analyze the folder.

-_"It's true ... Well, I know my country's accounting, but the basics are universal ... why?" _- THe asked as sat pretending it was to focus on the documents, but he used it as an excuse to get a few minutes to rest as he felt everything was spinning again ... after some seconds when his mind got clearer he began to analyze the messy documents, no doubt they were like this because the turns they were given by Mavis's father trying to find logic in them.

_-"I would like you to give me your opinion."_

After a while, having ordered the papers, Dan read them carefully and finally said in a serious tone that alarmed Dracula even more._ "I have to look at it more closely and make my own calculations ... but this is not just accounting, it accompanies a claim from the Transylvanian public tax department... And it looks bad."_ He said quietly as he was still reading the documentation. _"The hotel is demanded to pay unreported economic activity, property tax ..."_

_ -"Centuries of what?"-_

Daniel tried to explain trying to not use technical words. _-"The hotel has been providing a service and it was charged, right?"-_

_- "Yes, of course, but just enough to cover costs ... why?"_

_ -"According to human laws, taxes need to be paid to the tax department for these services."-_ Dan explained summarizing to make the count understand although he could understand the astonishment that was etched on Dracula's face.-"_ I fear that in cases like this, unfortunately, the continued economic crimes don't prescribe ... I have to do my own calculations, but if this is correct, sum to interest, the hotel would be claimed to have to pay more than $ 300,000. Otherwise ..."_- Dan ended not daring to complete the sentence.

This time it was the vampire who was starting to be dazed forcing himself to sit on the bed with a worried gesture... _-"How could it be such a sum?"-_

Daniel got up again, this time a little less dazed, talking to his friend; it was easy to guess his thoughts. _-"Don't worry, I´m immediately contacting a partner specialized in these procedures." -_He said trying to reassure the vampire, but not himself: it was a large sum ... he expected that the monsters had those funds or things could get very bad._ -"I'm sending him a mail right now to ask for help."-_ He said taking his smartphone.

_ -"Do you need a pen and paper?"_ Dracula asked, making Daniel look at him almost laughing thinking he was joking trying to relax the situation but stopped when he saw no humorous signs in his expression. It was clear, and if he thought it was normal, then the vampire was not abreast to technological advances.

_ - "Knock knock?"-_ Winnie Interrupted simulating his voice the call sound, warning them that she was entering the room through the half opened door with more confidence by seeing her uncle was also present._ -"How are y ...?"-_ she interrupted the phrase like her uncle did, seeing the human out of bed adding with an upset and reproachful tone. -_"Can you tell me what are you are doing out of bed?!"-_

Dracula shrugged his shoulders indicating the lack of success in his attempt he made previously.

_-"I was just looking over some reports that your uncle brought me."_- He tried as an excuse.

_-"No way! Now go back to bed!"_ She imposed.

_-"But ..."_

-_"No buts, you are going to bed or we are going take you there by force."_ Mavis replied firmly this time crossing the door after hearing what was happening being a few steps after her cousin accompanied her husband

Daniel looked at Johnny asking for help just getting the same gesture with his shoulders that Dracula did a few seconds ago causing a small laugh to come from the both of them.

_-"okokokok... relax."_ He said starting by taking off his shirt being nude from his waste up again making the two girls turn around embarrassed. The reaction they had was sought intentionally, and a mischievous smile drew on Dan's face before heading to bed.

_-"Ahem ... we bring you breakfast."_ Winnie said even more blushed after they turned once again seeing Danny on the bed again covered with thick beige veld.

_-"The broth is good for a quick cure."_ Mavis added excited as the food had been prepared by the two girls, removing the cover of the old porcelain bowl letting out the steam that betrayed the warmth of the liquid.

Danny nodded mentally as he took the bowl and looked grateful to the four friends preparing to take the first sip with the worn but clean spoon.

After tasting the first spoonful he nodded with approval but he couldn't distinguish the taste. -_"... not bad, different ... but not bad ... chicken? Beef? "_

_"Cold cold ... Bird's eye soup._ "-Winnie proudly said causing him to choke and to start coughing terribly.

* * *

Agnes had been driving back many hours heading to the hotel that welcomed her and the other group members days before, trying to remain calm even though the thought of what John confessed to reddened her with anger, which helped her stay awake and fight the fatigue caused by this long drive.

She had recent memories, after leaving the hotel, the group of drivers made a small break in a tourist stop to get some refreshment and relax before continuing on the long journey that still lay ahead. She was dismayed to notice Daniel's absence, but she didn't give it much importance as she assumed he would be taking pictures with his phone or talking to another member away out of sight from her blue eyes, but she didn't realize that Daniel's car wasn't with the others.

It was not until the night they stopped at a small inn to reach a small but cozy Austrian village Hallstatt, consisting of small three-storey houses with mostly white walls completed by wooden beams protruding outside which supported vegetation that has spread from the windowsills which were originally crowned with trapezoidal shaped roofs with dark gray tiles similar to the stones that made up the streets and ended in a small square, surrounded by a fresh and dense forest like a it was from a postcard. It would have been a delightful place to spend the night if it wasn't for the growing concern she began to feel as the other members did not know where Dan was when they were asked about the nice man she had started to feel affection towards. On the way to the hostel they were walking towards for dinner and sleep until finally, despite having no interest in having a chat with John, she asked him accompanied by a worried look from the others who had been previously asked.

_- "I don't know, I haven't seen him for a while."_ John answered her when she asked about Dan.

Starting to notice something odd in the nerve of John's response she knew something was wrong. _-"How can you know nothing? Isn't it assumed that you´re the organizer? You should keep track of all the members."_- She replied: or John was incompetent or ... something worse: a liar.

_- "I'm not his father, right? I have no reason to be aware of what he does ... I think he I hasn't even left the hotel."_

Definitely something was concealed, the usually nice girl started up from her usual soft tone. _-"Didn't he leave? I saw you giving him position at the end of the caravan…."_- He felt her blood freeze when she start fitting the pieces together remembering how John attempted on more than one occasion to isolate the youngster due to his pride and selfishness. -_"John ... I'll just ask you one more time before calling the police: whe-re-is-da-ni-el?!"_

When John heard that warning he knew she wouldn't let it go and seeing that his version was coming down he gave a soft version of the facts._"... he´s still in the hotel, I spoiled his car so he couldn't follow us."_

_"You did what?!"-_ Agnes cried out without believing what she was hearing from the man in front of her who had lost his mind. "This time you've gone too far and I'll make sure you'll pay for this." She cried while John braced himself for a blow while she was heading back to her parked car next to the others.

_"Where are you going?" - _Asked John fearing she might go to a local police station.

_-"I'm going to get Danny."- _ She answered filled full of fury. _"I'm not leaving him there unattended ..."_ - And before he could respond. _-"You should start looking for a lawyer ..."_

_"And a new job,"_ - said a middle-aged member who belonged to a classic convertible, accompanied by his wife who showed John a sneer, as he began to get the phone to call the club imitating what several attendees were doing.

* * *

_-"... Ugh ... "_Danny mentally groaned as he looked at the grayish and not very appetizing broth trying not to show gestures that may offend his friends. Despite the unappetizing appearance, he had to admit that the taste wasn't unpleasant.

_-"It's good, isn't it?"_ Winnie said almost singing as she watched Dan introduce slowly every spoonful to his mouth thinking it was to better taste the flavor.

_"Yeah, not bad, not the food I usually eat but ... not bad... "_

_ "Oh, and what do you usually eat?"_ Johnny asked curiously as he imagined what was going through the human's mind remembering what he thought the first time he tried the Quasimodo cuisine.

_- "Well, I usually don't eat soup for breakfast ... sometimes I eat ham on a slight dash of olive oil toast and garl ..."_ He quickly interrupted himself remembering the vampires were listening. _-"For lunch olives, other meats or cheese dipped in honey as starters to continue with risotto, potatoes, grilled meat, seafood, fish, salads and fruit salad, for dessert different types of tea ..."_

Johnny listened noting how this was arousing his appetite reminding him of when he was in Mallorca Island in addition to attending a football game enjoying Mediterranean gastronomy, like Mavis when both were in Napoles. Certainly for the young vampire it was different food compared to other areas and of course they had become used to eating behind the walls of the castle but had learned to appreciate human cuisine.

_- "Maybe you could prepare us some food; Winnie and Drac sure have not tried something like that." Mavis asked with her eyes lit._

Her father laughed ... -_"My little vampire, in my life I have been lucky to have tried almost every kind of culinary art. I tasted the Greek, Spanish, and Italian ..."_ - he was interrupted standing in a thoughtful pose -"_... But I can't deny I ate it centuries ago. I can hardly remember it."_

_- "That's a good idea!" - _Winnie exclaimed excited -_ "Surely it's going to be delicious."_

_ - "Me? .."_ - Danny said almost afraid. - _"I just prepare my food and I don't ... I can't ... I'm not chef! "_The boy said feeling cornered.

- _"Please, you'll do very well for sure."_ Winnie grabbed his arm staring gently into his eyes putting on an innocent face.

- _"I ..."_ Dan said feeling trapped by those deep brown eyes _"... All right!"_ He said resignedly._" That's emotional blackmail."_ He joked in a resigned tone provoking an affectionate laugh from the others.

- _"But in return ... You'll have to prepare a dish as well! ...let's make a feast together."_ - He suggested to the vampire couple, to take the idea, making the pale-skinned lovers show the same feared expression that he suffered from seconds before.

Dracula couldn't help but laugh. -_"unfortunately I have obligations that require my presence."_ - The Count said sincerely regretting getting away from the two couples whose company he enjoyed. - _"Please, excuse me ..."_

After say goodbye to the count, the four friends continued chatting without realizing the hours passed quickly.

-_ "It's late."-_ Advised Winnie. "_ -We should let Daniel rest."_ Realizing that in a couple of hours the moon would give way to his solar alter ego.

_- "Already?"_ a surprised Mavis exclaimed as Dan and Johnny didn't realize the time.

_ - "Anyway, try to rest, Danny."- _ Said the young redheaded boy to the human that wasn't lying in bed and sat feeling like the forces turned gradually, and spread his arms in a hug gesture asking Mavis and her husband to give him one, being given it gladly with a fondly laugh because of Danny's caring attitude.

Before leaving and after having advanced the vampire couple left them alone. Winnie approached Dan even more, being in contact by the shoulders and arms. _- "This is yours" -_ She said directing his hands behind her neck beginning to remove the white gold necklace with the scroll shaped locket that he had put on her days ago in one of the most special nights of her life.

The youn man smiled at her as he gently took the pendant from her hands touching them willfully_ - "Thanks." -_ He said wistfully as he looked down slightly as his smile disappeared before placing it and dropping it over his maroon shirt.

-_"You must have loved her so much for sure."_ Winnie said sadly feeling that there was someone in Daniels life who meant so much that he couldn't yet release that thing.

_- "Pardon?"_

Winnie smiled adding a sweet and compressive voice implying to him that she could accept the truth. _- "The girl that give it to you. It's clear that you loved her so much."-_

Danny smiled sad shining his wet eyes... _"Yes, I loved her so much... this is one of the few memories I have from her."_ He said striking the medallion.

_ - "What happened?"_ Winnie wanted to know.

-_ "I took it when she died. It was from my mother."_

Winnie took her hands to her mouth. _- "I ... I'm so sorry ... I didn't ..." -_ She said looking down embarrassed with her shaky voice feeling terribly ridiculous and sad by mistaking the gestures from the youngster making him remember a pain that she couldn't even imagine . That explained a lot about Daniels personality.

Danny lovingly smiled. _-"Don't worry ... you couldn't have known about that."-_ He said, raising his hand slowly stroking Winnie's face on her chin inviting her to look up to meet his eyes. - _"She would have liked you."_

* * *

_-"Finally!"-_ Agnes exclaimed relieved to have arrived and easily recognizing the Transylvanian village since she was sure she could find the mud path through the dark forest which connects to the underground passage that connects to the hotel. Unfortunately for her, she had no means of contacting the hotel so there was no way of knowing if Danny was even really there ... but she almost felt that he was close, he had to be there. Only thinking about seeing him again made her heart beat quickly. Despite not having the aid of fireflies to show the way with light indications, it was easy to find the way to the stone entrance following the vehicles tracks in the mud, wet by the constant fog that filled the area. Finally after crossing the narrow archway of gray walls she visualized the majestic castle behind which the sun was beginning to show.

Daniel could feel the heat from the sunlight through the cracks in the dark curtains making him know the new dawn had arrived. He knew that his friends would already be asleep so he thought it would be a good time to check how he had recovered without suffering another scolding and he could think about the food to cook for the banquet as well.

After getting out of bed and getting dressed again he proceeded with safer steps, without the daze he had experienced before, to the reception and to the pool area where he could sit in both places if necessary.

In a short time he arrived safely to the swimming area, sitting on a stool ordering a drink without alcohol from the zombie that cares for the bar. He noticed that his legs responded well and the stunning didn't reoccur... "Soon I will do my beastly training" he though optimistically.

_- "You are okay!"-_ He heard a female voice a moment after a pair of arms encircled him from behind. That wasn't Winnie's voice.

The young boy turned his head confused to see a blonde girl with bright blue eyes looking at him with a smile on her face that showed small, white teeth.

_- "Agnes? What ... what are you doing here?!" -_ Dan exclaimed pleasantly surprised.

_- "What do you think? I knew that asshole John spoiled your car so you couldn't get out of here and ... well, I thought I might pick up you so you did not have to stay here alone." -_ She said starting to let go of the hug.

suddenly the images came to Daniels mind completing the puzzle by placing the facts into clear focus... The car broke down ... John... JOHN!; He understood it all, clenching his fists and teeth gnashing furiously up._ - "When I get my hands on him ...!"_

_- "So shall we go? I guess you'll have issues with what awaits you. Maybe a Job?"_ Agnes said without noticing the tension drawn on the boy's face making it clear she didn't know the gravity of what actually happened.

_- "In fact I still have a few days off ... I also have things to do around here."_ He clarified relaxing the tension in his voice as he explained to the girl the feast that was going to be prepared.

_ - "A delicious idea"-_ Agnes said at the end of explanation while she was engrossed listening._- " I could help you to prepare some food from my country."-_ She suggested with the pleasant idea of cooking together with Dan.

-_"It would be great."_ He exclaimed thinking about the menu variety what could be prepared with the help of his "rescuer."

_- "But ... where could we buy the necessary ingredients? I doubt they are here."_ Agnes said, mentally reviewing the recipes and the components necessary to prepare the food, remembering the menu served during the meals at the hotel.

_"I know, I was thinking of going to town to buy fresh ingredients ... wanna come with me? I think my car won't be of much help."_ The boy joked appreciating Agnes' help to buy spices and other elements of the food she could furnish.

_ - "I'll be glad to."-_ She said comically simulating a gentleman's tone taking his arm making him follow her.

It really had been strange day. Too much had happened at a speed that made it difficult to assimilate everything. Not to even two days since he was on the verge of disgrace and here he was, enjoying buying fresh Mediterranean ingredients with a girl who he thought he would never see again to prepare a banquet for a hotel full of monsters. The situation was so surreal that he thought it seemed crazy, and yet there he was, laughing about the most insignificant things like Agnes simulating a mustache with two sprigs of parsley followed by a protest from a fat, mustachioed grocer that could only be distinguished by his arms under the dirty apron around his body.

The rest of the day went similarly, they ate at a bar while Danny explained to Agnes the reaction of other members to find out about John, but he could not lower his desires to meet John someday.

After visiting a street market and some grocery stores they were contrasted with the concocted components list, deciding to return to the hotel having already found everything they needed.

_- "Before we go back, could you show me the lake?"-_ Agnes asked him about Saina Anna Lake being curious to know from its bucolic description Danny gave.

_- "Uh ... Well ... okay ..."_ Danny said reluctantly. This place was something special for him since he shared it with Winnie and showing it to another who wasn't the wolf girl made him feel uncomfortable though he couldn't deny it after the girl's attitude.

There were a few hours left for the new nightfall when a car with European registration stopped on the gravel of the sandy area surrounding the forest that gave access to the lake and where two humans penetrated it a few meters later. Agnes found that the words used by Danny to describing that place were not only true; they weren't near enough to describe it. As she walked almost as an automaton a few yards almost as if the ocher sunset called her, Danny stayed back keeping the distances as he could not stop thinking about Winnie.

The girl stayed mesmerized for several minutes contemplating the landscape hugging herself feeling intimidated by the beauty of the place.

_- "Thanks."_ She said before turning around looking at Danny with a look that made him uncomfortable and quickly he turned away immediately thinking that he was just imagining it.

_- "Not at all, shall we return? These roads are not safe at night ... I know it."_ He joked.

His companion nodded, hugging Daniel's arm until they reached the car discarding from his mind what once again seemed obvious. Certainly she acted that way because the cold or with the same attitude she joked with before leaving the castle. But that did not keep him from feeling uncomfortable until he reached with relief the parked car where they had left it.

Back at the hotel no word was uttered until Daniel finally made a request. -_"Wait, stop here."-_ Dan wanted to see the traces of the skid that betrayed the area in which his car went out of the road. Agnes didn't understand why he asked specifically to stop there, but she trusted him going to the side of the road while, without even stopping the car, Daniel ventured into the wooded area guided by the zigzag wheel prints.

- _"Wait for me!"-_ Agnes asked removing her belt and rushed down following him in the dark thicket finding Dan a few meters above observing a tree nearly breaking in half and wreckage that once was a vehicle, still embed in the tree.

This made Dan feel a chill thinking about how lucky he was; left almost unscathed from such a nasty accident.

Agnes was in shock seeing the scene, it was clear that John did much more than preventing Danny from following the group.

_- "Danny ..."-_ She began to say as the boy turned to return to the road not knowing how to continue the phrase opting just to follow him seeing an expression of hatred in his eyes which almost frightened her, so they left that place as soon as possible to return to the hotel safely.

It took only a few minutes of quiet driving to arrive at the hotel and park her car and to open the trunk to start taking out the spices and groceries they bought in the village when they both almost struck their heads on the trunk pulling and organizing the bags. Danny broke the silence _- "Though, uh?"-_ He joked striving to smile to Agnes again trying to remove tension from the situation.

_-"That's the Danny I know."_- She said kissing his cheek before they both pulled their heads from the trunk and closing it heading to the kitchen in search of a cool place to leave the groceries before preparing the feast. It wasn't difficult to find the kitchen thanks to the instructions received from an armor in the hall; however the kitchen location, in a basement dedicated just to it at the end of a spiral staircase, seemed so apart from the hotel to Agnes. If something happened there, surely no one would notice and the gloomy and seemingly not clear atmosphere didn't help to make her think otherwise; thinking about horror film sequences in which a psychopath cut his victims into little pieces. A place like this… that's why she appreciated Danny´s presence even more.

_- "What are you doing in my kitchen?!"_ A shrill and inhospitable voice was heard from the upper areas where a small, plump figure was picking, landing gracefully on the large central table with numerous brands of worn wooden cookware used on it.

_"Eh ... Hi ... are you the chef?"-_ The young man asked hesitantly, starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be here. That man didn't seem as friendly as the other monsters and worse, he didn't seem to be completely in his right mind.

_- "Little fool, isn't it obvious by my attire?" -_ He replied curtly as he was searching for a tool in the table departments." I have so much to do, don't waste my time."

_- "Let's go Dan ... let's find another place to store the food."_ Agnes said pulling her companion's arm in a gesture that begged to leave the site.

_- "Hold on!"_ Quasimodo said surrounding the boy and looking at the girl with quick gross moves that reminded them of a rat. _"You ... you're French, right?"_

_- "Uh ... yes."_ The girl replied holding Danny's arm for protection.

_- "I knew it! Ah! I missed that sweet accent."-_ He finally said smiling showing a row of teeth partially black blurring a round face drenched by huge drops of sweat.-_" It's a pleasure. madam ...?"-_ He asked as he kissed one of her hands.

-_"... Agnes ... and you are...?"_ - She replied trying to be polite with this nasty man.

- _"Call me Quasimodo, my dear."_

Quasimodo ... she had read about him. Suddenly an idea came to Agnes. - _"Are you the famous Quasimodo? That explains the ejem ... Exquisite hotel food."_ She said as Daniel didn't understand what was happening very well.

- _"Famous? Well ... yes... I guess I am."_ - He said filling his small chest with pride.

- "I'd love to see you preparing food ... oh! And maybe you could help me prepare something to attend a specific request from count Dracula, we've brought some spices to make it, maybe we could store them somewhere?"

The compliments from girl joined with the mere mention of the Count, made Quasimodo show himself much more convivial with the couple. He was surprised that after what happened over the first human who entered the hotel, he could retain his job, but he didn't want to antagonize the Count.

"As you wish, my dear, leave them in that enclosure, is a dry, cool place, where they are going to be retained." He indicated with his little hand, Agnes releasing Dan a little hesitant to leave the safety of Daniel's arm to carry the bags to the cabinet. Daniel remained to control Quasimodo ´s movements; he still didn't trust him and less with so many sharp utensils around here…

"Nothing like a beautiful French woman, uh?" Quasimodo whispered mischievously from beneath watching Agnes with lustful eyes as she bent and squatted to place the bags trying not to crush the contents.

"Um ..." replied Danny. Perhaps in another time he would give the reason to Quasimodo, Agnes really would be a very attractive girl: her long blond hair, her Nordic traits and her well-proportioned physical... it wasn't strange to think why the guys stayed looking at her. No doubt in another time he would agree with that. But that was before he met Winnie, and there wasn't, no matter how attractive she was, any girl more beautiful to him than the wolf-girl.

-_ "Thanks sir, it was a pleasure ..."_ - Agnes said getting together with Danny again but not taking his arm to not offend the little chef.

_ - "The pleasure was all mine, my dear. You know where to find me." -_ He said smiling mischievously while staring and analyzing each centimeter of the girl who was waving goodbye ahead of Dan to return to the upper floor.

_- "It was so weird."-_ The youngster finally said when he was sure they were far enough away for Quasimodo to hear.

_ - "At least we saved our shopping."_

_- "Yes, but ... I had a feeling you knew what you were doing to get what you wanted?"_ The boy hinted smiling conspiratorially.

_- "Maybe."_ She answered with a smirk as the two came to the human area of the hotel, now almost all unoccupied.

_- "Good night."_ The young man told her at the door of her room. "I've had a great time." Daniel said without realizing that she was slowly getting closer. _"Thanks for v ..."_ He was interrupted suddenly as his lips were sealed by Agnes'.

* * *

Winnie woke up a little before the sun had set ... she felt that Dan´s smell was close, which she could recognize from kilometers away, and it was mixed with another scented odor which she couldn't identify though it was familiar to her. With a bad feeling she got out of bed with a jump, got dressed quickly after arranged her hair a little and standing with a wide white dress, briskly going out looking for the source of these odors.

Her nose as already demonstrated in the past was a tool as precise as her ear, guiding her through the rooms with a firm step, detecting remaining odors imperceptible to everyone else. Her nose led her from the rooms in the area where she was staying to the castle wing where humans were staying while the bad feeling would not dissipate. She felt the latest odors deposited in the environment until, after turning a corner surmounted by a large bronze vase, she saw them.

The wolf girl became petrified between the corner and the vase at the beginning of the corridor as she couldn't believe that she was seeing ...her view was blurred … her ears whistled... everything became confused. Unable to hold the vision that instantly broke her heart, she turned to retrace her steps almost like an automaton hardly aware of what was happening around her only retaining in her mind what she had just seen

- _"What are you doing?"_ Dan wondered surprised.

- Agnes reacted confused. _"I thought ... you and me ..." _

Danny smiled flattered getting away from her and without smiling, he stroked her cheeks. _"Thanks so much, you are a beautiful and charming girl, anyone would be very lucky... "_

_- "But ...?"_ – Agnes wondered fading her tone rapidly. She had the feeling that her heart stopped - _"It's because of that girl? Are you serious?"_

_- "She´s named Winnie... And I have never been so serious."_ - He added with conviction. -_"Thanks, it means a lot to me but I can only give you my friendship."_ - He ended before turning around stopping before disappearing down the hall.-_" I wanna see you tomorrow at the kitchen, ok?"-_ He said smiling with an upbeat tone.

It definitely wasn't how Agnes expected to end the night and she couldn't be happy, but the sincere offer of friendship from Dan, his sincere praise and that he didn't try to take advantage of her feelings made her feel not as sad as could be expected._" That girl is very lucky."_ She thought melancholy but not sadly before entering her room.

Wayne was still in bed asleep despite having awoken a while ago because of the usual anxiety and alert situations he was used to be under due to his puppies, trying to fall asleep again which was uncommon for him thanks to the absence of their children." I'm going to sleep for three days." He thought sighing with relief and closed his eyes until a door slammed in their room waking him from his rest opening red eyes wide while uttering curses mentally. But he turned away those negative feelings to hear the sobs from his daughter and his wife asking what happened, getting alarmed he got up still dressed in his pajamas to the bedroom door watching Winnie supported from behind the door having dropped herself hugging her legs as her eyes flooded with tears


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10 - Why?**

The sun had set long ago and the hotel began to be filled with monsters with sleepy faces from being newly awakened. However a troubled figure had remained awake long before crossing room by room with an increasingly hasty step when he could not find the object of his search. It was getting weird. Winnie was the first to leave her room to hear the first night sounds and the fresh wet vegetation smell bathed in fog that enveloped the castle and yet there was no sign of her. The minutes were passing and the young figure clothed in dark blue jeans, black shirt and maroon sleeveless sweatshirt increasingly felt uneasy as he explored every corner of the majestic building.

It didn't last finding at the large table in the spacious reception a thoughtful Johnny supported upon it reviewing a document with a list to check in, facilitated by the count who said he and Mavis could take over the hotel while he enjoyed a deserved break from his satisfactory, but sometimes exhausting managing tasks.

_**-"Johnny! Have you seen Winnie?"**_ He shouted just as he glimpsed the young vampire consulting the reservation book.

_**-"Hey, Danny!"**_ Mavis cheerfully greeted dropping beside him in her bat form she used to check the status of chassis, carpets and curtains in the upper part of the large windows and walls to prevent their possible detachment and not being a danger to guests.

Danny could never get used to this vampire habit, constantly startling him, almost tripping on his hurried walk under the redheaded vampire's playful look for a moment not looking at the books.

_**-"Mavis! Have you seen Winnie?"**_ Greeted Dan hugging her, glad he was in the company of young married couple. Far from disliking his caring attitude, Mavis was surprised finding it hard to not be surprised by the young human's customs.

_**-"H... hi. No, I haven't seen her, my dad asked us to take over his precious hotel so we barely have had time for anything else."**_ she said almost apologizing.

**_-"Have you tried the cemetery?"_** Johnny said as he approached Daniel crouching while eyeing to view the list before also being surprised by his rapid embrace.

_**-"True ... sometimes she goes there to see the moon and hear the first night sounds after sunset."**_ Mavis added.

**_-"Good idea, thanks ... see you later?"_** Dan said loudly as he walked away from the couple.

_-"Sure, we have to plan the banquet!"_ Johnny shouted waving papers with one hand while pointing with the other hand while Mavis waved goodbye with her hand. Dan now jogging headed to the revolving doors eager to see the young wolf-girl with that feeling for what happened at daylight hours increasing.

After surrounding nearby, he came to the grayish back of the hotel populated by tombstones and surrounded by dead trees and huge roots emerging from the earth to become buried a few meters later. It was hard to know if Winnie was in the area because he couldn't see beyond a few feet due to the dense fog so he had to search foot by foot the not too overbroad extension but found nothing in the solitary and almost abandoned place.

_**-"Wiiiiiiiiinnieeeeeee!"**_ he finally shouted, waiting for a response that never came except his own voice echoes. Disappointed and increasingly restless he returned to the warmth inside the hotel with the feeling of solitude and coolness from the necropolis still impregnating him.

**_-"Found her?"_** Mavis asked seeing him come back crestfallen receiving a negative move from Dan.

**_-"Why don't you go to her room? It's the….314."_** Indicated Johnny pointing the way to walk.

_**-"Of course! She may be sleeping still, and even if not, my uncles sure know where she is, they are in the next room."**_

_**-"The 315."**_ clarified Johnny.

_**-"Busybody"**_ Mavis said sticking her tongue out into a funny scene in which it was impossible not to feel sympathy.

_**-"IdiotIdiotidiot!"**_ Dan scolded himself for not thinking of the most obvious and simple solution. Danny lively walked to the room after giving thanks to Johnny, who began to pick up calls from potential new guests, and to Mavis, who headed to the dining room carrying the list with some studs on the front lines listed already.

Almost running he crossed the hall up the stairs threes steps at a time to get the third floor where the girl roomed _**- " 310 ... 311 ... 312 ... 313 ... 314 ! Here!"**_ - counted the room signs one after the other being silenced by the shrunken heads hanging from the knobs, to which he responded with a gesture of apology with his hands in an expression of naughty repentance.

After calling twice with no excessive forcefulness he waited a minute with no response going to the room next door banging timidly with his knuckles, listening for a few seconds when footsteps approached the other side of the door noting that his heart was racing more and more as the door opened seeing Winnie's father observing him with his eyes in an attitude that seemed not too friendly.

_**-"Uh ... Good night... is Winnie in?"**_ He said analyzing through the half-open door into the room seeing Wanda introduce some clothes inside an open suitcase on the soft bed.

_**- "What do you want?"**_ Wayne said in an almost aggressive tone.

It was the first time Danny saw the werewolf in a state other than his apparently perpetual exhausted one instead showing a hostile attitude surprising the human guessing that, as a father, it was hard to understand the relationship between his daughter and him so he tried to show as much politeness as possible.

_**-"Sorry to bother you, I'm looking for your daughter ... would you know where she is?"**_

_**-"Why? So you can keep hurting her?"**_ Wayne said his last words being almost inaudible being replaced with a new growl similar to one performed during an animal attack._** "You are not going to see her again!"**_

Before Danny assimilated those words and the hammer that was the last sentence Wayne slammed the door closing it almost hitting the human giving him just time to see Wanda giving him a fleeting look of disappointment.

_**-" Uuuuuhhh ... What you have done?"**_He heard a little voice from the shrunken head under him.

It didn't take long to suppose what happened ... he could have been seen with Agnes and a misunderstanding of what happened or... He became petrified at the possibility that it was Winnie who had seen it. He had to talk to her either way, and if she was in her room and he insisted knocking there was the risk her parents would come out and cause an unpleasant or even dangerous situation , unless ...

_**-"I need you to do me a favor."**_ The boy crouched quietly talking to the head that kept Winnie's room.-_**" Can you tell me if you've seen Winnie leave this room?"**_

_**-"I cannot do that,"**_ explained the ' tzatnza ' which would break the trust, if it did.

_**-"Please"**_The boy begged with a broken voice._**" I may lose the only person who has meant something in my life due to a misunderstanding ... I just need to know if she is still in the room, that's it ... please."**_

The head stayed silent for a second until finally it hinted -_**"I thought I heard sound from within."**_

Dan smiled gratefully _**-"That is enough ... thanks so much, really."**_ He said as he walked away mentally counting the number making a quick estimate of distances heading back to the castle exit.

* * *

Winnie was sitting on her bed with her face buried between her knees ... she still could not believe what she had seen. But the image was reluctant to leave her thoughts causing an intense pain in her chest transforming the world around her into an insignificant accumulation of blurred images. She did not even pay attention to the window as she heard a blow against the glass that could have been caused by an insect hitting it… she would have ignored the sound if not for the little knock repeating intermittently every few seconds forcing her to stand estranged believing that she would find an insect trying to access the room attracted by the light inside. After opening it, to her surprise, no insects, just fingers struggling to hold on to the windowsill.

Alarmed, without thinking, she rushed to grab these hands to keep its owner safe. She pulled and they both fell on the ground muffled by the carpet. She watched Danny rise on his knees a few inches from her, rubbing his hands covered in blood by the climbing.

_**-"What are u doing?! Wanna kill yourself?! ..."**_ She shouted angry instantly containing her voice thinking about next room. _**"If my dad knew you're here ..."**_ She warned whispering.

_**-"I know but I don't care."**_ The boy smiled thinking it was better to have Winnie be angry about the madness that had just ensued than a hurt Winnie. _**"... I just needed to talk to you."**_ He asked as he opened and closed his aching fingers: the climbing was almost a nightmare and every little step he took forward upright, he was invaded by panic. He had never climbed beyond a little game among friends who challenged themselves to climb a tree when he was a kid. Luckily the walls were worn by fog, wind and the elements making it easy to find small handles but still to climb three floors...he didn't wish even thinking about it.

_**-"There's nothing to talk about."**_ She replied getting back her defensive attitude again sparing his gaze turning to the window.

_**-"There is ... it wasn't what you´re thinking.**_"

_**-"And what is it that I think about? I saw you kiss that girl and that kind of game is not approved by monsters. Daniel, we are not like this."**_

_**-"I'm not either ... before I would rip my own heart. What is it that you think you saw? A kiss? Perhaps you saw me lean over to kiss her? Perhaps you saw me stroke her? Or maybe hold her to keep us together?**_

_**-"No, but ..."**_ thoughtful, Winnie started mentally reviewing the image she remembered perfectly.

_**-"The only thing you could see is that she unexpectedly kissed me so I couldn't avoid it."**_ Dan said interrupting her to continue his argument _**"I'll never do anything so disgusting. Not just cause I don't do those kind of games but... "**_He paused forming a sadder tone in his voice _**"….But also because I've always tried to be someone my mother could be proud of."**_ He ended watching Winnie's eyes noticing a slight change in her attitude. _**"I only ask you to believe in me."**_

_**-"But ... wouldn't you be better with her?"**_ She said with no trace of bitterness in her voice, starting to fear her eyes could betray her._**" She's beautiful, lovely, and she's human ..."**_ She said without wanting to keep Danny's look, feeling she couldn't resist.

_**-"Yes, that's all true ..."**_He gave her the reason slightly crouching, trying to find the girl's eyes. _**"... but she has a huge defect."**_ He added making Winnie look up again to meet his gaze.

-_**"Which one?"**_

Danny taked her hands saying with a voice full of tenderness _**"She's not you."**_

_**"…. But ... why ...?"**_ She said already helpless.

Danny thought how he could tell her how much she meant to him, there weren't enough words to express his feelings until he remembered : _**"Because you're my zing, Winnie ... "**_ he said staying looking into her eyes starting to smile at each other.

* * *

A knock again sounded from the wooden door; Wayne released a snort upset, hoping to not find that human because otherwise this time... But he remained confused seeing Agnes in front of him as he opened the door.

_**-"Good night, may I come in?"**_ she asked as sweetly and polite as she could.

_**-"Winnie is not here."**_ He lied reluctantly.

_**-"Actually, I wanted to talk to you,"**_ She clarified. Really where she was going was to Winnie's room after being unable to sleep because of what happened with Danny believing she should explain what happened to silence her conscience before Winnie found out from others. Agnes decided she should talk to her parents when a moment before she knocked on the door she heard two voices whispering inside and starting to hear the conversation by pressing her ear to the wooden door after gagging the shrunken head hanging from the knob with a tissue covering their complains.

_**- "Us?"**_ Repeated Wayne missing the approaching Wanda joining the conversation even with a sad gesture convinced her trust was betrayed by the youngster.

_**-"I wanted to explain what happened with Danny, it was just my fault ..."**_ She started talking causing a slight change in attitude among them who looked at each other starting to get the feeling of having made a terrible mistake.

* * *

_**-"I don't know how my parents are going to react when they see you; they were so hurt by what we thought had happened ... Its better if I talk to them first to explain everything."**_ Winnie said getting away from the lingering kiss that made her lose track of time.

_**-" aaaaaaaallllright … iiiif yoooouuuuuuu insssiiiiiiissstt... "**_He said jokingly asking her to walk through the door with a gesture of chivalry in his usual good humor that amused Winnie, addressing both the hall to go to the adjoining room finding the door half opened. Winnie opened the door fully to find her parents sitting on the bed and the girl who kissed to Dan standing in front of them.

_**-"What's going on here?"**_ Winnie asked confused, not knowing how to react.

_**-"Son ... I owe you an apology."**_ Wayne approached Danny, getting out of bed adopting again his exhausted attitude as he stretched his hand, bowing his view embarrassed, while Wanda wiped Agnes cheeks with a tissue.

The boy approached him, refusing his hand instead hugging the surprised werewolf. _**-"You attempted to protect your daughter, there´s nothing to forgive."**_ He said causing a wide smile to grow on Wayne's face who returned the hug almost as happily as if it were his wife and daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

_at last ... in this episode ive been inspired by HT in which food had a prominence and i wanted to make a tribute to who follow this fic more_

_it took me a lot of research and more work changing it a rewriting it again and again to not look like a cooking show but if anyone wants to know the recipe for any of the food ill send it;)_

_awaiting your reviews_

_i have made a design for the menu. just copy the link in toyr browser deleting the spaces (thanks wallace)_

**Capitulo 11.- the feast**

**- "Dad? Are you awake?"** - A sweet female voice sounded from the hallway as a figure covered by a red veld writhed with a slight growl of protest before peeping out between them. A leg groped the cold marble floor for one of his gray shoes and began to uncover, reluctantly, from the warmth of his bed with a sleepy expression unconsciously smoothing his ashed colored pajamas before waking up and heading to the door while shuffling leering at the old clock on his baroque nightstand.

**- "What are you doing up so early, sweet fangs? The sun isn't down yet."** - The vampire said in a yawn, covering his mouth in a flourish gesture with his hand revealing his always correct education produced by his nobility lineage.

**- "I couldn't sleep; today we are going to prepare the feast, remember?" -** His daughter said going into the room and sitting on the bed which gave her so many good memories -** "I learned to fly here."** she thought stroking the soft mattress.

**- "I remember."** - Dracula said still trying to clear his hoarse voice as he walked to the closet to find his usual attire - **"I arranged with Quasimodo to provide you anything that could be needed."**

**- "Actually I came for another reason… mom was a good cook, was she?"**

-**"She was the best."** He replied smiling sadly as he remembered his missing wife as he put on his arm a set of clothes heading to the bathroom to change.- **"Quasimodo is a good chef but your mother gave her foods a touch of affection that made them special ... why do you ask?"**

**-"Maybe you could tell me some of her cooking techniques; everyone should know how mom cooked."** Mavis explained smiling to the sky throw the window.

The count listened to his daughter's explanations feeling the desire to embrace her as he finished changing clothes, buttoning the last buttons of his jacket before leaving the bathroom and leaving the already neatly folded pajamas in one of the drawers of the dresser to go to the high library located in a corner of the large room looking at the spines of the books under Mavis' watch.

**-"Aha! Just Right where I remembered."** He exclaimed a few seconds after carefully pulling back an old black notebook and handing it to Mavis.

**-"What is that?"** She asked curiously as she began to open the book and her father sat beside her.

-**"These are your mother Recipes, it has everything you need: ingredients, preparation ... your mother would have liked you to keep it."** He said as his daughter, after reading the first pages with a big smile; left the book fondly at her side throwing herself to embrace her father who gladly returned the gesture.

**-"Thanks Dad."**

* * *

**-"Risotto, uh?"** Danny was reading on the screen of his phone, the content from the email he received a moment ago while he finished dressing in slightly more comfortable clothes, thinking about what he could expect over the next few hours, choosing a tight but comfortable gray sweatshirt, dark pants and white sneakers.

**-"Let's see how long they´re going to remain so white."** He thought humorously, heading for the reception, before focusing on the message sent by a good friend of his whom he met at one of the stops on a cruise on the Mediterranean two years ago with whom he had a regular contact. Fortunately in the purchase made in the village the day before they acquired spices, supplies and raw materials sufficient to prepare almost any food so he should only worry about the proportions and preparation for which he slowed his steps to concentrate on memorizing all the details contained in the message, such as fresh parmesan cheese that should accompany the rice to give it a point juicy texture to the grain, before saving it in a pocket again, hurrying his steps downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Winnie jumped up out of bed as soon as she heard the first alarm ring from the skull phone eager to go into the kitchen where the previous day it was agreed to meet her cousins, Agnes, and ... her zing. She paused with a timid noting smile as she blushed slightly remembering that word Danny dedicated to her confessing his feelings. With that happy memory and feeling as happy as she couldn't remember she finished changing to go to the balcony and breathe the fresh air from the night that began to fall. She jumped to the next room balcony in a deft movement to address the bed where her parents were still asleep, giving both a tender kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen finding the two humans and her cousins who were waiting for her and talking animatedly.

**-"Hi Winn ..."** Danny cheerfully greeted taking a couple of steps towards her before he felt his lips invaded by the young wolfgirl who pounced herself over him with her arms encircling his neck almost causing him to fall under the amused look of the vampires while Agnes looked away feeling uncomfortable.

**-"Hi."** She said after taking away her lips and dropping her arms resting behind the startled boy´s neck.

Mavis watched the scene as she thought of the subtle changes her cousin had shown these days having left behind her usual ponytail to instead let loose her wavy hair, while also not wearing her usual worn pink shirt. Instead she starting to wear different styling of clothes like those beige blouse and sand colored pants she thought satisfied knowing Danny had a positive effect on her more than they were aware.

Johnny started knocking carefully using the gigantic knockers of the huge wooden kitchen door where Quasimodo should be... the young man was trembling after almost being cooked by the man, he still felt uncomfortable in that place.

**- "Go in, go in."** He replied in an annoying voice from other side that everyone recognized inviting them to access to his sanctuary.

After opening the heavy door by the young vampires with ease thanks to his special strength, they found the man's figure projected on the walls, his shadow generated by the fire on the big wood stove that Johnny knew too well.

It was true that Quasimodo granted the count's request about ceding the kitchen to the five youngsters that already ventured into it. He allowed it reluctantly as the idea that some amateur could invade his sacred workspace despite now having a day of rest in the company of his beloved rodent could be not bad. - **"Leave everything as it was.**" – He demanded to the five friends that began to draw from the pantry located in a closet where the purchases made the previous day at the human village had been left.

Being quietly guided as he gave lewd looks at Agnes while she crouched picking some spice jars.

**-"Yeah, yeah, we get it, sniffy ..."** Johnny said lifting him up by his apron bringing him outside the kitchen making the little man protest and kick the air, dropping him down on his buttocks at the hall before closing the doors to stay alone.

** -"Well, shall we begin?"** Danny suggested cracking his interlocked fingers causing a creepy gesture from Agnes.

* * *

As the hotel head, the count didn't lose the time, he headed to review again and again all the details and possible incidents that could have occurred in the hotel. Though fortunately the help of Mavis and her husband had reduced them drastically; Jonathan's help was invaluable because of his experience in multiple lodges and hotels which he stayed in during his many travels so the vampire was able to address the large and now quiet reception to focus on the reservation book and on the suggestion box that was installed by Johnny's request.

The count took all suggestions very seriously as he read them even if it seemed insignificant, after all, anything could be the seed of a change and if something the count had learned in recent years was that change could be a good thing.

After scoring something in a little black book, he focused on the reservation book to check upcoming visits and was satisfied that the popularity of the hotel didn't seem to be just a fad; a new human group will soon be housed in the fortress giving a new lease of life and diversity. He should prepare a new schedule of activities and ensure that the staff facilitated them in the assimilation of the true nature of the hotel.

**- "My lord? There is someone asking for you."** It was heard from behind, the metal voice of one of his servants thinking that Murray or any of his friends would want to wish him a new day ... it was weird from them to stay this long when it was usual to remain just a weekend but certainly the incident that happened with the human who had grown fond of his niece –he couldn't help smiling to himself on this thought-, and the promise of the coming feast were, at least partially, responsible of it.

As he opened the door he wasn't prepared to see again the elegant female figure wrapped under the dark red cloak beneath which was not lost a black dress that reached to ancient shiny shoes.

**-"Good night."** Greeted the vampiress smiling with a pleasant tone of voice that sounded cold and distant like a rehearsed speech.

The count stayed silent a few seconds.** "Good night, Eve ..."**

* * *

While the kitchen was adapted and the best quality ingredients began to be selected thanks to Winnie's keen nose, Mavis headed down a small spiral staircase at the side of the access door to the kitchen, almost imperceptible due to the shadows generated by the oil lamps in the walls of the ocher corridor, while she was playing with a small key that her father gave her before leaving his bedroom giving access to the hotel's cellar.

After opening the small, creaking door at the end of the spiral staircase, lit only by a small candle lamp located on the stairs, she entered a gray rectangular room with several wooden barrels stacked in a triangular form on which name tags were on the front.

Mavis aspired the pleasant smell suspended in the air that revealed the nature of the room searching for a barrel that contained a drink that Johnny had mentioned. Certainly her husband knew many things because of his travels and its preparation, but Mavis was unaware that her country was a major producer of wine and other drinks as bought by Danny the day before.

**-"Here!"** Mavis exclaimed feeling satisfied to locate a barrel after reading the distinctive writing wine Prince Mircea **"We should update the labels, we're not in 1989 ... great book? Did a customer reserved it and forget about it?"** She thought with a frown as she addressed a smaller barrel that she could carry. **"Well I guess it doesn't matter."** She thought as she opened the barrel tap pouring a dark cherry brownish tone liquid with its pleasant fruity aroma with a hint of spice and balsamic herb gave Mavis a thrill. **"If tastes as good as it smells ..."**

Meanwhile, Agnes was at a section of the large table next to the wood oven, which took over as workspace, finishing spreading butter on a shiny goose to be submerge later in a pan, filled with red wine, along with a few onions and mushrooms cut into small pieces flavored with bay leaf to make the savory stew Coq au vin which had been one of her childhood favorite foods. Danny approached her leaving at her side, a wooden tray with a multitude of strange looking small potatoes.

**- "What is that?"**

- "Wrinkled potatoes to accompany your stew, Taste it."

Unconvinced, Agnes took one of the freshly made tubers to put in her mouth opening her eyes wide. ** "Ummmmmm ... So delicious."** She said causing Danny to smile **"You have to give me the recipe."**

**"It's simple, just take small unpeeled potatoes and boil in salted water, when it is ready you'll see a thin salt crust stuck to the skin so you only have to pull the excess water. In my country it is usually served with a spicy sauce, but I think it won't be need for your stew."**

**"Just it?"** Agnes said amazed by the simple procedure.

**"That's it ..."** he said giving her a friendly pat on the back **"I hope your goose is good enough."** The boy teased challenging her.

**"You´re going to hallucinate, silly."** She replied laughing both under the watchful look of Winnie who doesn't distrust Danny but what happened with Agnes made her impossible to ignore.

Trying to focus on the task before them, Winnie continued preparing the roast lamb when an idea to her came remembering her father's devotion for that food. She watched lap after lap on the wood stove as the cattle began to acquire a golden hue and a smell that posed a terrible temptation for her senses making her salivate so she concentrated all her attention on preparing the guarinicion rice and flavored herbs giving it the final touch.

At the same time Mavis was returning to the kitchen with a medium sized barrel that was deposited on one side of the room to not to disrupt the others work. Meanwhile Johnny was focused on a huge pan that he left in the furnace section he took over minutes ago where he had left some juicy chicken wings frying previously dipped in a thin layer of butter and a pinch of cayenne black pepper. He smiled pleased with himself watching the appetizing aspect every time he turned towards it.

Danny approached curious asking permission before taking one to give his verdict to his vampire friend.

**-"Mmmmmmm." He said tasting the juicy meat covered by a crispy crust, forming a nod with his thumb and forefinger. – "Where did you learn to do this." –** He said admiringly.

**-"My mother taught me long ago, it is a typical dish of my country ... did you know that it was a favorite of Presidents Roosevelt and Truman?"**

**-"No wonder."** He said approaching to get another piece when his hand was brushed by Mavis with a quick slap.

**-"Glutton."** She jokingly scolded him causing laughter from all present again.

Agnes enjoyed this pleasant environment in which something as simple as cooking was almost an adventure. No one directed a single word of reproach towards her and treated her as one more….she felt slightly uncomfortable, but the constant jokes and the work was needed to prepare the food. She could forget the feeling quickly and feel integrated, so with this she returned to work chopping pork and beef to wrap in puffy pastry under a rain of wine and herbs forming the Pâté Lorrain that would go together with a thin slice of cold cheese curds on which a dash of honey and powdered nuts would be deposited.

After a few hours of hard work and continuous jokes, in which the main food led to desserts that were prepared like spherical masses of rice with water, sugar and sweet red bean paste that the Japanese called Mochi . The friends stepped back to contemplate the wide feast before them looking at each other feeling tired but satisfied contemplating the appetites aspect of the food that almost caused everyone to salivate like Winnie was doing.

**-"Bon apettit!"** Exclaimed Agnes.

* * *

**-"How is the human?"** The attractive woman with features slightly hidden by her long hair tufts asked inquisitively point-blank. **"Who had the accident"** She clarified before the Count could take an evasive stance.

**-"How did you know ...?"** he asked.

**-"Don't be so naive, we didn't stop watching the hotel since the last council meeting, it's a place with a delicate balance that could make our race depend on it, and there is so much at stake here."** Eve answered without changing her usual expression that made the count uncomfortable by making it impossible to know her mood. **"Also, the repercussions that the incident had, made the news spread like wildfire ... and as I have understood that human a ... Relationship ... with one of us has happened like with Jonathan and your own daughter."**

**-"I see you're well informed as always."** He said, looking out the window without hesitation as they were used by their owls to control what happened within these walls. **-"Then you should know as well as I that the accident wasn't caused by any monster, but by another human. Also the human has recovered already, you need not worry."** Dracula said trying not to talk about Danny with familiarity to avoid suspicion from the Vampiress and maintaining a cordial but distant tone.

**-"I do not need to be worried?"** Eve said, for first time, altering her tone to be slightly more accusatory. **"What would have happened if it had been an accident with a fatal outcome?"**

**-"I didn't know that humans suddenly mattered to you so much."** The Count observed as he perceived a slight change of attitude in the Vampiress from their past encounters because Johnny.

**-"Who says I care?"** She said with a shuffle of an elegant woman. **"But do you know the consequences that could have resulted? Not only you are exposed to our rules but also to human law and although the accident would have been caused by a human, we'd be under suspicion, if we ceased to be."**

The truth is that the vampire had thought about that and the possible consequences kept him in suspense until the young man seemed to recover. **-"Eve ... I understand your concerns.**" The count said with an appeased voice. **- "But that couldn't be expected in a human hotel nor in a monster one, but you should know, for your calm that, we have taken actions to prevent similar events. My armors are constantly monitoring not only the hotel insides, but its surroundings as well; everything is going to be all right."** He stated.

**- "I hope it is so, Vlad ... we risked a lot".** The woman said as she stood up ready to leave.

**-"Leaving so soon?" The count said. "You should greet Mavis and Jonathan. I guess you know about their marriage?"**

**-"I'd like to see them." **She said taking back her usual serene smile.** "But I have a lot to do ... and also I have not ... eaten " ** The Count replied reminding him their different eating habits.

**-"More reason for you to stay at least tonight; we are preparing a special feast. Mavis and my niece are involved in it and I think they really would be happy to see you."**

**-"In that case, maybe I'm going to enjoy your hospitality ... I guess you won't care that I walk around?"**

Dracula knew she really meant to investigate that everything was right in the hotel according to the opinion of the council, but without having an alternative he could only nod slowly falsely smiling standing. The two figures separated by the old desktop as predators studying each other until the vampiress finally headed to the door.

* * *

The banquet proposal was quickly released, since it was proposed by the staff without making a single corner of the castle oblivious to the activity. Those who didn't know about it were informed when entering or leaving their room by the hanging shrunken heads and if that were not enough, word of mouth among the guests did the rest and in light of the absolute occupation in the dining room, it was something every guest didn't wish to miss. Most of the monster tenants hadn't tasted human food. It seemed to them, in appearance, as repugnant as to humans monsters food was, but the insistence from the count, the participation of Winnie, Mavis and Johnny in its elaboration, and the constant stories Mavis talked about pertaining to human food as well, caused most of them to be encouraged.

**- "Hurry Hurry, they are beginning to get impatient."** Winnie urged after entering the kitchen where a multitude of gargoyles, jacketed in black and white waiter suits, with multiple plates and trays in their hands were about to go to the dining room after Johnny gave them the last instructions while Agnes gave them a last decorative finishing touch with herbs. **"Where's Danny?"**

**- "He's with Mavis; waiting for us to announce the feast, they have advanced to prepare the speech."**

**"Ok, let's go!..."** Hastened the wolf girl taking her cousin's arm and dragging him toward the dining room followed by the gargoyles finding Mavis waiting for them at its entrance.

**-"Danny's not with you?"** Asked Johnny.

**-"He was but he said that he wanted to do last one last detail, which he didn't want to tell us about."** She responded under the puzzled look the three newcomers.

**-"Wait! I'm just here! "**They immediately heard a voice down the hall panting that came running to them.

**-"What were you doing?"** Winnie wondered preparing to open the door for them to enter all together.

**-"You'll see."** The boy said catching his breath with a smile knowing he introduced a mystery about that night, confirmed by the strange looks from the others that, with a shrug, opened the door to be greeted by a large ovation from the audience causing them to blush as the gargoyles began to deposit multiple plates and trays in a series of tables set up on one side of the room.

**-"Dear friends, I 'm so glad you could accompany us on this special night."** Johnny began after meeting his five monster friends in the middle of the room in which they left a space around which circularly distributed tables.

**-"On this night there are no barriers, we are going to travel through different countries through its foods."** Danny continued completing the sentence.

**- "And we'll remember our loved ones through their legendary dishes that conquered us."** Mavis added.

**-"Tonight we are not humans or monsters."** Winnie continued taking Danny´s hand who tenderly waved back smiling crisscrossing her fingers.

**-"We're just colleagues, friends, ... Family going to enjoy a nice time."** Danny completed after locating the table where Frank, Eunice, Griffin, Murray and ... Wayne and Wanda sat.

**- "A feeling of pleasure and affection we hope will never be broken." ** Agnes ended.

**-"This is for all of you."** The five young friends raised their voices in a chorus being accompanied by a thunderous applause from all attendees.

* * *

Mavis opened the wine barrel starting to serve those monsters who asked for it, looking strangely at the liquid without reluctance because it reminded her of blood beaters Dracula used to eat, starting to drink it with caution. After the first sip a rapid gobbling quickly came up requesting a little more from the vamp who cheerfully refilled the glass.

Those more daring, letting Johnny advice them, drank the northern Transylvania palinca or the traditional Japanese Sake.

**-"Hope you like it.**" Danny said to Wayne and Wanda approaching their friend's table, going then to Frank, his wife and Griffin.

**-"This is exquisite; I can't remember anything so delicious in years."** Wanda said grateful talking by herself and Wayne who mumbled words while devouring ribs and roast lamb by both hands with an expression of ecstasy. While it is true that they weren't going to say a bad word about the food after the unfair treatment given to Dan, but it wasn't really necessary, the food that they tasted was authentically delicacies to them.

**- "Really delicious, congratulations."** Eunice said while her husband was swallowing coq au wine.

**- "Certainly delicious."** Griffin´s floating glasses corroborated with a nod while one risotto topped with fresh parmesan cheese covered disappeared at his mouth's height.

**-"Dad! Where were you? Come, there is a place reserved for you with us."** mavis was heard after seeing her father entering the room, welcoming him as put in his hands a copy of the menu waiting for his approval.

_**imageshack . us /photo/my-images/708/uw2h . jpg**_

**-"Is there Room for one more?"** Mavis heard a female voice behind the count, who pulled away so she could be seen by the rest under a defensive, suspicious and even fearful attitude from those who recognized her.

**-"Aunt Eve!"** Mavis Exclaimed as she ran to embrace her.

**-"Hi, honey, you look good ... You too Jonathan, immortality seems good in you."** She said watching Johnny who was approaching extending his hand to greet her, Eve returning the gesture.

**-"Who is that?"** Danny whispered Winnie.

**-"Eve ... my cousins and I talked about her, remember? She is an old member of the council who underwent an examination of the hotel ... and is a highly respected member of our community."**

**-"So she's Eve."** The boy said trying to look without success by the increasing nervousness realizing that the mysterious woman put her gaze on him starting to head towards him while Winnie squeezed his hand firmly nodding with a supportive gesture making the youngster uneasiness disappear.

**-"Are you Dániel?"** Asked the vampiress with an odd but affable tone, stopping before him.

**-" Yessssss ..."** he said extending the word feeling surprised to be recognized by the woman who seemed to be as feared as respected by the rest of the monsters, confirming her position and dangerousness.

**-"I am happy to see that you have fully recovered, so you can quickly return to your normal life."** She said smiling at the human who sensed in that sentence, under the warm tone, not for his state, but a warning leave the place as soon as possible.

**-"Thanks, the truth is that I am not fully recovered so I suppose I'm going to stay a little longer ..."** Danny replied imitating Eve´s attitude surprising himself by the spontaneous reaction against the apparent challenge presented by the woman who looked at him with lit bloodshot eyes only a moment before returning to their initial expression.

**-"We'll see."** She simply said before turning her back and sitting with Dracula's friends who quickly made room for her. **"For now, let's try this famous feast."**

**-"This is ... exquisite."** was heard in the chamber by a gremlin after testing nougat made from egg white, honey and almonds prepared by Agnes, accompanying the chorus of expressions and gestures of approval that often surged from the attendees.

**-"Certainly delicious."** Mused Dracula with closed eyes concentrating on the flavor of the wooden spoon getting away from his mouth after tasting its content. Just remembering the taste of human food, he couldn't help but lament about not eating it more often.

Even Eve seemed to appreciate that food that was far from her usual feeding.

The Pate lorrain had a different texture from what she was used to feeding on but that doesn't mean she disliked it and the finale touch was put by the cherry pie recommended by Johnny who prepared it himself, accompanied by sweet potato jam under the young vampire gaze who expected it was her to like it.

**- "Luckily it is already cherries season."** He thought recalling the bright and appetizing form used to make that dessert along with the soft Philadelfia cheese.

**-"Maybe you are going to change your diet, huh?"** Dracula joked.

**-"You should know as well as I do, that although we tolerate other food our ... thirst is something that you can't satisfy it with another class of food."** Eve serenely replied unaware of the Vampire's joking tone.

Wayne and Wanda called Danny by a wave of their hand to congratulate him for the banquet that even satisfied Frank´s voracious appetite. While it was true that the married couple wouldn't have said a word of disapproval after what happened around the young human, the supportive words from Wanda were sincere; the boy assumed that the intelligible sounds from Wayne, who had his mouth full of roast, were similar.

They weren't the only sounds indecipherably heard that night as they were joined from Marty, the strange fish creature who seemed to enjoy eel Matelote , it wasn't strange since that food consisted in minced fish on white wine stew with onions accompanied by rice making the friends feel happy seeing their hours of efforts between pots and fires were rewarded.

After a while it seemed like almost every guests was ending their dishes, leaning on chairs stroking their bulging gut because of the abundant ingestion, Danny headed back to the center of the room hawking to ask attention which he got without effort.

**- "Dear friends ... these days have been for me much more than just a room or a recovery ... "** he said looking at the table on which sat the group of monsters he felt a special appreciation by.

He made a signal to a small group of zombies waiting in a corner of the room, with slow gestures similar to those made by a puppet moved by strings; they began to head to the candles extinguishing its fire one by one with just their bare hands burning themselves leaving the room in darkness.

**" … Kaffirs…. "** - Danny thought shaking his head resigned before proceeding. **"It's said a picture is worth than a thousand words, and since words cannot express what I feel ... "**While he uttered those last word, the fireflies Johnny use in Mavis's birthday a years ago currently used to show the way to new guests through the dense forest, started forming a picture of newcomer Johnny being human, the crash where he and Mavis met. **"Jonathan and Mavis were the first to show that to human or monster, the only thing that is important is what we have inside."**

He continued while the insects were changing shape to show the already converted boy and his wife embraced by his father, to change portraying Dan facing Winnie in the tournament where they met, shaping for last at multicolor image showing a recreation of Johnny, Mavis, Dracula, Agnes, Murray, Griffin, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda and the same Dan **"So, for all of you ... "** He paused, waiting for the last fireflies tp form a figure which served as a word thanks **" Thanks for making us feel at home, in family.. And even more."** He ended staring lovingly into Winnie´s eyes causing her to blush under the audience's friendly look.

Eve impassively watched until the silence in the room was broken by bursts of laughter from seeing one last figure formed on Daniel's back who after some seconds turned back to see a picture drawn of a heart pierced by an arrow.

**"Hey! What are you doing?!"** He said blushed as he jumped to the fireflies moving his hands trying to disperse them with the laughter of the guests as a soundtrack.

The laughter echoed through the room preventing the young human, who was chasing the insects on a funny picture, hear a new notification received on his phone with legal sender after the consultation made the previous day in which content charged prominence a word: impound


End file.
